


Dragon Prince Short Stories Collection

by Sair_Lenneth



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Between seasons 3 and 4, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Rayllum, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sair_Lenneth/pseuds/Sair_Lenneth
Summary: This is just a collection of fun little short stories I've done for my Twitter account, which are normally posted up on templates in script format. These also inspired me to work on the fanfic I have here, you will find some of these instances in it. I decided that it might be fun to collect up all the short stories I've done so far, and archive them here for others to enjoy~ These short stories take place after the events of season three, but given Through the Moon, I plan to view these more like an alternate version of their lives. More of a 'What if this happened instead?'
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Dragon Prince Short Stories Collection

**1\. Dragon Buddies**

Soren: So, uh guys, idea time here!

Rayla: Please no.

Soren: *continues anyways* What if we built these… *starts gesturing widely* Big, cool, dragon perches! Right out side of the stables?! You know. For any dragon buddies that might want to come hang out here?

Callum: Uh… I'm not sure the horses would like that.

Ezran: I think it's a great idea!

Rayla: I don't thi-

Soren: King Ezran has spoken! Glad we all agree.

Callum: I'm not sure the people of Katolis are exactly ready for that, yet.

Rayla: *just facepalming*

**2\. Mirror Soren**

Rayla: *passing by Soren's room*

Soren: *busy talking to his reflection in the mirror*

Rayla: *slows up, looking in* Err, what're you doin'?

Soren: Huh? *turns toward her* Oh, I’ve just been talking to my alternate mirror self.

Rayla: Alternate… mirror self?

Soren: Yeah! It's this cool thing Claudia and I used to do. We'd pretend our reflections were alternate versions of us trapped in some sort of, cool, mirror-y realm of mirrorness.

Rayla: Uhhhh… Sure, why not?

Soren: So, mirror Soren and I were just remembering the good old times we had with Claudia, and mirror Claudia.

Rayla: … Soren

Soren: No no. It's cool. It's good really. Makes me feel closer to her… Even when I'm not. Isn't that right mirror buddy? *high-fives his reflection* See? He agrees with me.

Rayla: … Hey. Want practice some sparrin' together?

Soren: Really? Sure! Just uh… You know. Just as long as you don't try that sweeping the legs move again. I keep telling everyone that's not a thing, but no one ever listens.

Rayla: *rolls her eyes* Come on.

**3\. Ezran vs Peas**

Ezran: *making a face while eating his dinner*

Callum: What's up, Ez?

Ezran: *swallows hard* N-nothing~

Callum: *peers over* Oooh. It's the peas, isn't it? They're kinda all mushy.

Ezran: Nope! They're fine. I love them!

Callum: Riiight. Well, if you love them so much, you can have mine too.

Ezran: N-no! This is plenty, thank you.

Callum: Come on, Ez. You know you're no good at pulling that kingly air, when it comes to eating peas.

Ezran: *groans and grumbles* Fine. I hate them.

Rayla: Here. Try em like this. *reaches over adding some butter and spices to his peas*

Ezran: *takes a bite* That’s much better~

Callum: Hey, can I tr-

Rayla: Nope~ Only Ezran gets special privilege's this time.

Callum: *slumps in his chair with a sigh*

**4\. Messy Callum**

Rayla: Callum, don't you ever clean anythin' up? *sifting through some papers on his desk*

Callum: If I did that, then I'd never be able to find anything again.

Rayla: Your side of the room is always such a mess. It's a wonder everythin' isn't lost.

Callum: Says the former assassin to the mageatist.

Rayla: _Mageatist_?

Callum: It's the name I came up with for an artistic mage~

Rayla: Errr. No.

Callum: Oh, come on! It works.

Rayla: You could at _least_ have the blank papers sorted from the used ones.

Callum: Don't worry. I know exactly where they are. *whips some blank pages from all different spots in the various piles* See? ~

Rayla: _How_?

Callum: I just remember how far down they are before I add anything new, and it just works out~

Rayla: *shakes her head as she takes the papers* You're lucky I like you.

Callum: I think I can agree with that one. *playfully wiggles his brows*

Rayla: Uhg. *gives him a light push before heading back over to her own, very tidy desk*

**5\. Stormy Night**

Rayla: *listening to the storm outside unable to get to sleep*

Rayla: … *grumbles after a while and gets up, heading over to Callum's bed* Callum. *nudges him* Move over.

Callum: Mnnn moon berry…

Rayla: *sighs and just shoves him over a little before climbing in*

Rayla: You're as blissfully ignorant of everythin' as ever. *scooches closer to him before closing her eyes, eventually drifting off*

*Sometime later*

Rayla: *ear twitches as she hears the door creak open* …?

Ezran: Callum? *creeps into the room*

Rayla: *jerks up* Ez?

Ezran: Oh. Rayla?

Rayla: *tries not to let her embarrassment show* What's the matter?

Ezran: *Hugs Bait close* Bait couldn't sleep because of the storm.

Bait: *grunts irritably*

Rayla: Oh, really now? And does Bait need some company?

Ezran: Very much so~

Rayla: Come here. *lifts the blankets a bit*

Ezran: *squishes in next to her* Are you going to have any room?

Rayla: Eh. I'll just be the fillin' in a human-elf sandwich.

Ezran: With a side of glow toad~

Rayla: Right, with a side of glow toad. Good night, Ez.

Ezran: Good night, Rayla *cozies down*

*The next morning*

Callum: *wakes up to find Rayla and Ezran snuggled up to him* Uhhh… *totally has no idea what's going on, but not going to complain either*

**6\. Rayla and Jelly Tarts**

Ezran: *busy stuffing as many jelly tarts in his mouth as he can*~

Rayla: You're goin' to choke yourself if you keep that up.

Ezran: *swallows hard* They're just so good though! And I need to make up for all I missed during everything that happened.

Rayla: Well, you won't be doin' yourself any favors if you aren't here to eat more later.

Ezran: Fine, I'll only eat two at a time instead~

Rayla: What makes them so amazin', anyways?

Callum: Oh, right. Rayla's still never tried one, has she?

Ezran: You're right! She hasn't yet. Rayla, you have to try them!

Rayla: Er… Alright, I'll try one of these oh so famous tarts of yours.

Ezran: Here~ *offers her one*

Rayla: *takes it and bites into it* …

Callum: So, how is it?

Ezran: Yeah, tell us!

Rayla: *has a slight blush across her cheeks* They're… pretty good.

Callum: Oh, come on. You know you love them, your cheeks are turning pink~

Ezran: Awww~

Rayla: Oh, be quiet you two! *continues savoring every bite of her tart*~

**7\. Soren's Pranks Part One (spread out over time)**

Rayla: *opens the door to her room, only to be faced with a flying ball of mud*!!

Rayla: *quickly dodges to the side, tensing up, looking for any threat* ……

Soren: *stumbles out from behind a wardrobe* Aww I missed.

Rayla: *narrows her eyes at him* What're you doin' in here, Soren?

Soren: I'm just… Just uh… you know, testing… Your reflexes? Yeah, I'm testing your reflexes! *throws a couple air punches* Can't have you getting rusty, am I right?

Rayla: *raises a brow slightly, still glaring daggers at him* My reflexes aren't goin' to get _rusty_.

Soren: Riiight, right. That's good to know. So, um. Yeah, I'll just you know, I'll be going now! *edges out of her room*

**8\. Trip to Town Part One**

Callum: *heading into town with Rayla*

Rayla: *hunching up her shoulders, feeling exposed, and avoiding eye contact with anyone*

Callum: Rayla, it's going to be fine. People are just going to have to get used to you being around~

Rayla: I know that. I don't care what they think *casts a wary glance off to the side, catching some stares* ... *quickly looks away again*

Callum: *takes her hand* Come on. The shop is right over here, and Phil's a great guy~

Rayla: Is he somehow yet another enlightened human?

Callum: He's one of the best. *heads into a little stone shop with all sorts of artwork and supplies showcased in the window*

Phil: Ah, Prince Callum. It feels like forever since I last saw you here.

Callum: Hey, Phil!

Phil: And who is this young lady you've brought with you?

Rayla: *nervously toys with her hair*

Callum: This is Rayla. She's um… Staying with us now. *blushing slightly*

Phil: Well, it's nice to meet you Rayla. Callum's never brought a lady friend here before.

Rayla: *stops messing with her hair and looks away all flustered* It's um… It’s nice to meet you, too.

Callum: *even more red* Uhh, r-right. So, Phil, do you have the supplies I asked for?

Phil: *chuckles* Right here. *walks behind the counter and gets them out* So, Rayla, have you gotten to see much of town?

Rayla: Er, no. Not really anyway.

Phil: *tuts* Callum, you ought to show her around.

Callum: O-oh, I will! *rubs the back of his neck* Y-you know, if she doesn't mind… *glances at her*

Rayla: *still looking away* I wouldn't mind lookin' around.

Callum: G-great~

Phil: Good good. It sounds like a date then. *accepts Callum's money and passes him his supplies*

Callum: *tenses nervously at the word 'date'*

Rayla: *slides her fingers between Callum's and finally looks at him* Guess it would seem so~

**9\. Trip to Town Part Two**

Callum: Sooo, is this uhh… Sort of like our first date?

Rayla: Unless you count runnin' for our lives as a date. I suppose so.

Callum: Hm… We could always go outside of town. Maybe try and find some trouble to get into. *gives her a sly look*

Rayla: *snickers* Yes. That _would_ be more accurate of us, wouldn't it?

Callum: *laughs* I guess we could visit the market, though. It's just ahead in the plaza~

Rayla: *sighs* And extra full of humans.

Callum: Eh, don't worry about them. *waves a hand* They'll just be jealous that I'm walking with the prettiest girl there is~

Rayla: *blushes and gives his hand a rough tug* Come on ya weirdo, let's get goin’.

Callum: *stumbles* Right right, going~

Rayla: *relaxes a little as they enter the market, earning a lot less stares than before*

Callum: Hey, look! *hurries over to a table selling a variety of stones and polished spheres* These look sort of like primal stones, don't they?

Rayla: They're probably made to resemble them.

Callum: *hefts one and jokingly says some made up spell over it*

Rayla: Put that down before you end up breakin' it. *trying not to laugh*

Callum: Fine, fine. *sets the sphere down*

Rayla: …? *notices a small boy staring at her* Er… Can I help you?

Boy: *keeps staring* Your horns are so cool!

Rayla: *blinks, startled by the comment*

Callum: They are. Aren't they? ~

Rayla: *turns a little red* You want a closer look?

Boy: *nods eagerly*

Rayla: *kneels so he can peer at them*

Boy: Woah! I wish I had horns too.

Rayla: I dunno~ They can be a bit of a pain sometimes.

Boy: *gawks a bit more before noticing his mother moving on to another stall* I'd better go, thanks elf lady~ *waves and hurries off*

Callum: That was cute~

Rayla: *Rolls her eyes* Oh, shush.

**10\. Trip to Town Part Three**

Rayla: *watches some street performers doing various acts and tricks*

Callum: *heads back over from looking at books* I wish I could just find some books on primal magic.

Rayla: *not listening* Y’know~ I bet you I could easily do my Human Rayla impression, here.

Callum: Huh… *rubs his chin in thought* And maybe Elf Callum could join you? ~

Rayla: *narrows her eyes at him* Please not that again.

Callum: Oh, come on. If you get to do it, so do I.

Rayla: Uhg, fine. Come on *hurries out into the street* Hello there my fellow humans! The name's Rayla, which is a _totally_ human name! And this here is my elf-friend, Callum! *gestures at him*

Callum: *holds his pinky and ring finger together then waves* Oi! How're you all doin' today?

*they'll get a lot of odd or confused stares*

Rayla: You sure are a tough crowd to please, huh? *puts her hands on her hips* I might have to re-think buying some of this bread here *picks up a loaf*

Callum: Come now we're all best mates, ain't we?~ Jus' like I am with the trees. *goes over to hug one*

*this time a few people will laugh*

Rayla: Now that's more like it! Maybe I will get this bread after all, with all that money we humans seem to care so much about~

Callum: That sounds like the bee's knees don't it mate?~ *looking at his tree*

*more laughing*

Rayla: *strolls over to Callum* How about it buddy, want to eat a bunch of bread together?

Callum: Why, wouldn't that be jus' rosy?

*they'll earn several claps now*

Rayla: Well, that's all for today folks. I sure hope you enjoyed 'Human Rayla' and 'Elf Callum' *bows*.

Callum: *takes a bow too*

Rayla: *pays for the bread and hurries over to the sidewalk* I think that went pretty well, don't you?

Callum: Yep, sure did~ Everyone will probably think we're nuts, but who cares, right?

Rayla: *giggles and takes his hand* I'd have to say this was a pretty exceptional first date, wouldn't you?

Callum: _Totally_ ~ *leans closer and kisses her*

**11\. Xadian Garden Part One (spread out over time)**

Ezran: *happily stacking some adoraburrs together* These guys are so fluffy and cute and, well, adorable!~

Bait: *grunts grumpily as some bounce up onto his back*

Rayla: I guess they decided to stay with us ever since Moonshadow Forest *gently picks one up* It is sort of nice to have a piece of home here~

Callum: One could say they're ' _stuck_ ' to us forever.

Rayla: *rolls her eyes*

Ezran: Maybe we should make them some kind of garden to live in, like a Xadian garden~

Rayla: Actually, that's not a bad idea, adoraburrs need the right kind of environment to truly thrive, lots of shade, plenty of bushes to hide in.

Bait: *shakes the adoraburrs off and scrambles into Ezran's lap*

Callum: I wonder if we can try and find some Xadian plants to use.

Ezran: That'd be perfect!

Rayla: We'll have to see what we can find here.

Ezran: Or we could ask either Lujanne or Janai for help~

Rayla: We're not askin' Lujanne, we'd just get a bunch of weird illusions.

Ezran: Janai it is then~

Callum: I'm sure Aunt Amaya won't argue with that one either.

**12\. Sneaky Ezran Part One**

Rayla: *walking down one of the castle's many halls, but pauses when she notices a tapestry shift just slightly*

Rayla: *rolls her eyes and grins* Come on Ez, ya know you can't fool me *walks over and pokes the tapestry, earning a giggle from it*

Ezran: *shimmies out from behind it* Aw, I thought I was perfectly still this time, and Bait wasn't even glowing.

Rayla: *tousles his hair* It'd take a lot to get past my senses.

Ezran: We'll just have to keep practicing, won't we Bait?

Bait: *grunts*

Rayla: I take it you're done with your kingly duties for the day?

Ezran: Uh huh, Opelli said she would finish up with the last few things for me. Where's Callum by the way?

Rayla: Eh, last I saw of your brother he was tryin' to meditate.

Ezran: *wrinkles his nose* Oh, that sounds boring.

Rayla: Very~

Ezran: Hey, I know, maybe you could teach me your ways of stealth?

Rayla: I dunno, do you think you're ready for that?~

Ezran: Very!

Rayla: Alright, come on~ We'll practice on Gren.

Ezran: Commander Gren?

Rayla: Yep~ He's the perfect target.

**13\. Sneaky Ezran Part Two**

Rayla: Alright, the key to sneakin' up on someone, is first to understand your surroundin's. Here… *positions Ezran in a discreet spot in the courtyard*

Ezran: Are you sure it's dark enough? I feel pretty visible.

Rayla: Sometimes hidin' in plain view, is easier than in the shadows. In the light of dusk, you stand out more in the shadows, see the way the dim light is hittin' the wall? It'll help you blend into it.

Ezran: Right, got it~

Rayla: Also notice the bushes around you? They're close to your height so they'll help you blend.

Ezran: Makes sense to me.

Rayla: Next, you'll want to be still, but don't focus on it, relax and let yerself feel and blend into what's around you. Also… you might want to give me Bait for this one.

Bait: *slants his eyes and grumbles as Ezran passes him over*

Ezran: Sorry buddy, it won't be for too long~

Rayla: *holds Bait* Gren should be headin' this way in a few minutes, remember what I said?

Ezran: Yep! Relax, feel my surroundings, and blend in~

Rayla: Exactly~ You've got this *winks and hurries off to her own hiding spot*

*after a few minutes Gren will walk along the path, whistling casually as he goes*

Ezran: *Keeping still, breathing slowly*

Gren: *passes Ezran, not even batting an eye*

Ezran: *Creeps up and pokes him on the arm* Hi Commander Gren!~

Gren: Wha?! *jumps and turns on his heel* K-king Ezran? Where in the world did you come from? *awkwardly rubs the back of his neck*

Ezran: *snickers* I was just blending in and being still! I wanted to see if I could sneak up on you.

Gren: Oh, well um, great job~ *gives him a thumbs up with a smile* You really got me good!

Ezran: Thank you~ *takes a bow*

Gren: Keep up the good work!~ *carries on again*

Rayla: *Hurries back over*

Ezran: So how did I do?

Rayla: I think you'll make an excellent pupil~ *high four/five's him*

**14\. Rooftop Talk**

Callum: *wakes up in the middle of the night and finds Rayla's bed empty* Rayla? … *notices the window open and heads over, looking out*

Callum: Rayla?

Rayla: Up here.

Callum: *looks up and spots her sitting on the edge of the roof* What are you doing?

Rayla: Here. *offers him a hand*

Callum: *takes it and clambers up with her help*

Rayla: I've just been thinkin'...

Callum: *very carefully settles himself next to her* About?

Rayla: Home, whether I'll ever be allowed to go back again.

Callum: Oh… I'm sorry, I wish I could help somehow…

Rayla: Eh, it's fine… *rests her chin on her knee* It's not that I want to go right back home or anythin', just the choice to would be nice.

Callum: *stares out at the courtyard below* I wish things were different too. I know I don't really understand your culture, but it just doesn't seem fair.

Rayla: It's been our way for a long time, I doubt it'll change anytime soon, or just because I want it to.

Callum: *hesitantly places a hand over hers*

Rayla: *sighs* At least I've got somewhere else to call home now. *leans against him*

Callum: I know it's not the same, though.

Rayla: *rolls her eyes* No, but I'm happy to be here with you guys. At least I've got friends, and you.

Callum: *blushes a little and rests his head on hers* I'm really glad you're here with us, too.

Rayla: And who knows, maybe someday, things'll change eventually.

Callum: They sure changed here. *closes his eyes enjoying the smell of her hair and the breeze*

Rayla: Good thing, or else doin' things like this wouldn't be so easy. *reaches up with her free hand and gives his scarf a playful tug*

Callum: Hey careful~ Remember, I don't have your reflexes if I stumble.

Rayla: True, you're just a clumsy human~ But you're _my_ clumsy human~

Callum: *reddens more* Somehow, I think I'm okay with that.

**15\. Amaya's Breakfast**

Amaya: *slaps a big platter of pancakes down on the table then signs for everyone to eat up*

Ezran: *gets himself several* I can't remember the last time we had one of your breakfasts, Aunt Amaya~

Rayla: *skeptically takes a pancake, remembering the last time she tried one at the Moon Nexus*

Callum: Yeah, I think it's been a while. You know, not counting the stale bread at the Banther Lodge.

Amaya: *slides a pitcher of syrup their way then signs*

Callum: *translates for her* Try it with this berry syrup, I learned how to make it from the sunfire elves.

Callum: Oh really?

Amaya: *nods and continues*

Callum: *translates* I hope to learn more from them with time. They have many interesting methods.

Rayla: The sunfire elves _are_ known for havin' some of the best foods. *pours syrup on her single pancake*

Callum: So, I guess you've learned all there is to know about human breakfasts, now it's on to the elven breakfasts?

Amaya: *grins and signs to say he's got it*

Ezran: *says around a mouthful of food* I hope you keep learning more, because this is the best~

**16\. Birthday Tradition**

Callum: *sitting in the courtyard, busily sketching*

Rayla: *saunters up from behind him* Hey birthday boy~ What're you up to? *Looks over his shoulder and blinks* Oh… you're drawin' your family? 

Callum: Yep, I draw them every year on my birthday.

Rayla: *hops over the bench and sits beside him* You all looked so happy.

Callum: I started doing this after my mom died. I wanted to remember her smiling and happy, like she usually was. I knew she wouldn't want me to be sad on my birthday, so… even though I missed her, I did my best to have fun anyways.

Rayla: That's really sweet…

Callum: *smiles and looks down at his work* Drawing them makes me feel closer to them, you know?

Rayla: *shifts her position a little and hugs him* I'm sure they'd be glad.

Callum: Mhm, even if they aren't actually here to celebrate with me, they're still with me in my heart and memory.

Callum: _And,_ one upside to this birthday is that I have a really amazing best friend slash girlfriend to share it with~ *grins at her*

Rayla: *blushes a little before pressing a small kiss against his lips* Happy birthday, Callum.

Callum: *smiles softly, also bit red* Thank you. *Presses his forehead against hers*

**17\. Going on a Trip (Summer Lodge Series)**

Ezran: *bursts into Callum and Rayla's room* Hey guys, guess what?

Rayla: *grumbles from her bed*

Callum: *sits up sleepily in his* Huh? What is it, Ez?

Ezran: We're going to the summer lodge!

Rayla: Summer lodge?

Ezran: Yeah, it's where we go every summer. Aunt Amaya's going to take us~

Callum: Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about that. *yawns*

Rayla: *sits up* What do you even do there?

Ezran: It's right next to this really big lake and, um… well actually a lot of the fun things there have to do with water, like diving, going out on the boat, all sorts of fun games *ticking the things off on his fingers*

Rayla: *groans and just sinks back under the covers* I was afraid of that.

Callum: We also have a sandcastle contest. That one doesn't involve much water~

Ezran: Yeah! Callum's the best at building sandcastles~

Rayla: When do we go to this place of watery misery?

Ezran: We're leaving tomorrow morning~

Rayla: Wonderful. I can't wait.

**18\. Settling In (Summer Lodge Series)**

Callum: *heads into one of the lodge's many bedrooms* Here we go~

Amaya: *signing that there are plenty of rooms for them each to have one*

Callum: I think we're good with just the one.

Ezran: Yeah, it'll be like old times!

Rayla: Old times, escapin' danger, sleepin' in caves, such fun~

Callum: Exactly~ *throws his bags on a bed*

Amaya: *Shrugs and signs telling them to let her know when they're settled before heading out*

Ezran: *flops on one of the beds, placing Bait on his stomach* It's nice not to have to be king for a while.

Callum: Don't worry, Ez, we'll make sure to have all kinds of un-kingly fun.

Rayla: Yes, fun that includes lots of water, I'm _so_ excited.

Ezran: You could always relax on the beach, Rayla.

Rayla: Already plannin' on it. *puts her few things away in one of the dressers*

Callum: We'll find other things to do here besides 'watery doom'. *wiggles his fingers*

Rayla: *rolls her eyes and shuts the drawer, leaning against it* When I went on trips with Runaan, we'd sometimes tell scary stories by the fire.

Ezran: That sounds like fun~

Callum: Mom used to that too. Alright…~ *whips out a page from his book and writes* Scary stories by the fire…

Ezran: With toasted marshmallows.

Callum: Right, with toasted marshmallows. *adds that*

Rayla: Toasted… marshmallows?

Ezran: You've never had one?

Rayla: Nope, no idea what you're talkin' about.

Ezran: That's as bad as never having a jelly tart!

Callum: *continues writing* Introduce Rayla to toasted marshmallows.

**19\. Watery Fun (Summer Lodge Series)**

Soren: Who's ready for the biggest belly flop ever?

Ezran: *already out in the water* I am~

Callum: *tries to swim further away before Soren jumps off the pier*

Soren: *plunges in, sending out a big wave which sweeps over Callum's head*

Callum: *coughs and groans* Ack, Soren! You could've waited just a little!

Soren: Woops, didn't see you there~

Callum: Suure you didn't.

Rayla: *cringes at Soren's huge splash* Uhg. *sitting on the beach with Bait, as far as she can get from the water*

Soren: How about some dunking games now?! *starts swimming after Callum*

Ezran: *swims over towards the shore* Why not just stick your feet in, Rayla?

Rayla: With any chance of Soren pullin' me in? No thank you. *hugs her knees*

Ezran: Soren wouldn't do that.

Soren: *totally dunking Callum right now*

Rayla: Errr… ya sure about that one?

Ezran: Um…

Rayla: Don't worry, I'm super good where I am. *gestures* I've got a very lovely amount of space between me and that water.

Callum: *surfaces again and sputters* You just better be glad I don't know how to use the ocean rune.

Soren: *cracking up*

Ezran: If you're sure, I better go help Callum now~ *Paddles off after them*

Amaya: *walks over with a couple of cool drinks, offering Rayla one*

Rayla: Thank you. *takes it and sips gratefully, needing to cool off*

Amaya: *signs to say she's welcome then takes a seat in the sand herself*

Rayla: *wishing for the millionth time she understood sign language*

Amaya: *watches Callum use aspiro to create a tiny whirlwind of water and throw it at Soren*

Amaya: *shakes her head and gives Rayla a light prod to get her attention, signing that the boys are crazy*

Rayla: *gets that one well enough and laughs* Yeah, they are pretty ridiculous, aren't they?

Amaya: *nods and smiles*

**20\. Sunset (Summer Lodge Series)**

Callum: *sitting at the end of the pier with his legs in the water, drawing the sunset*

Rayla: What're you doin'? *walks along towards him now that it's safe from any splashing*

Callum: *looks over* I just wanted to catch the sunset before it fades.

Rayla: It is beautiful isn't it? *sits down with her back against Callum's*

Callum: *smiles and tips his head back to bump hers between her horns* Yeah…

Rayla: It's much more relaxin' here when a certain Captain of the Guard isn't splashin' water everywhere.

Callum: *laughs and then sighs* I used to always come out here when I wanted to think or draw. It's kind of calming.

Rayla: The birds and the soft lappin' of the water is pretty comfortin', so I can see why you would.

Callum: _And,_ it's even better when you stick your feet in the water~

Rayla: I'm sure it is~

Callum: You're not going to budge on that, are you?

Rayla: Nope~

Callum: Not even for me?~

Rayla: …Fine. *pulls away and starts yanking her boots off* Move over.

Callum: *grins at having won and scooches to the side so she can sit next to him*

Rayla: *cringes from the cold water after slipping her legs in* There. Are ya happy now?

Callum: Yep~ Sure am.

Rayla: *rolls her eyes at him* You better hope I don't push you in.

Callum: Eh, it'd be worth it. *leans against her and continues drawing*

**21\. Fireside Story (Summer Lodge Series)**

Rayla: *takes a careful bite of her toasted marshmallow* Mm, I have to admit, these _are_ tasty~

Ezran: *eating his before they've barely even toasted* Aren't they?

Callum: Best when toasted to crispy, golden, perfection. *browning his on all sides*

Amaya: *letting hers char before eating it*

Ezran: So, when do we get to hear a story?

Rayla: Oh right. *finishes her marshmallow* I think I've got the perfect one. It was my favorite. I'd always ask Runaan to tell it to me on our missions.

Amaya: *gestures for her to go on*

Rayla: Right. *assumes an air of mystery* I'm goin' to tell you all about the Face Snatcher~

Callum: …. Face Snatcher?

Rayla: Yep~ It's mysterious creature that lurks in the Xadian marshes, and it preys on the unprepared.

Ezran: *stops eating marshmallows in order to hold Bait close*

Rayla: It's said that if you betray any sort of emotion near the Face Snatcher, it's free to steal your face…

Ezran: Well, I guess that means Callum's out~

Callum: *grimaces a little, knowing he's right*

Rayla: *tries not to giggle and maintain her creepy look* Runaan told me a group of unsuspecting earthblood elves once ventured into its territory, and by the mornin', all that was left of them were featureless bodies, unable to do anythin' but wander listlessly for the rest of their lives… *looks at each of them*

Ezran: Oh no, those poor elves! *holding Bait up to his chin*

Rayla: Some say it's a myth, other's say they've come across its prey and that it's still out there, waitin'… *lets the night sounds add effect to the end of her story*

Callum: Yeahhh, remind me never to go near any marshes.

Amaya: *signs to say it sounds like a perplexing challenge*

Ezran: *hiding his face behind Bait* That was a good story; it sure scared Bait~

Bait: *grumbles to show he's not the one who's scared*

Rayla: *giggles* Don't worry, nothin' will ever get you. Not on my watch.

Ezran: I'm not worried~

Callum: *gives Ezran a playful poke in the back, earning a startled 'eep'*

Ezran: Callum! That's not funny!

Callum: *laughs* I'm sorry, Ez~ *pulls him into a hug*

Ezran: *grumbles just like Bait*

**22\. Stories and Sorrow (Summer Lodge Series)**

Callum: *heads up onto the lodge's big veranda and finds Rayla curled up in one of the large chairs* There you are. You sort of just vanished after the last story. Is everything okay?

Rayla: Everythin's fine.

Callum: You've been pretty quiet ever since you told us your spooky story.

Rayla: I said I was fine, Callum.

Callum: Come on… I know that look— it's the 'something's up' look. *sits in the chair next to her, worried*

Rayla: *sighs and rolls her eyes* I was just thinkin' about how similar that story is to being ghosted. It sort of just hit me all of the sudden.

Callum: Oh… You're right actually, I didn't even think of that. *rubs the back of his neck*

Rayla: It doesn't matter. Though I'm probably just overthinkin' things, like usual.

Callum: *gently touches her shoulder* Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?

Rayla: We're not doing that… *air quotes* 'big feelings' talk thing.

Callum: Err… R-right, of course not.

Rayla: *Stares out at the moonlit water* I wonder if that's where the myth came from.

Callum: You mean like the elves in the story were really banished moonshadow elves, not earthblood elves?

Rayla: I don't know. Maybe I'm wrong, but I wouldn't be surprised if that's what really happened.

Callum: And, the story just got changed over time. 

Rayla: As a kid, it was just a spooky story I loved to hear, but now… I'm sure Runaan never thought I'd get myself banished.

Callum: Whether it's true or not, I think what matters most is remembering the fun you had when you were little, as well as the spirit of the story.

Rayla: *pulls her knees up to hug them* You're probably right.

Callum: I mean, you looked so happy when you were telling it.

Rayla: *reddens slightly* It was sort of fun sharin' it.

Callum: So, what other stories did you grow up hearing?

Rayla: Oh, you know, the usual stuff, like how Tidonian lost her arm in the battle of Filias, the mysterious case of Midia's missin' eye, and the story about how the blood moon turns humans into flesh eaters~

Callum: You… made that last one up, right?

Rayla: Who knows~ Maybe I did, maybe I didn't.

Callum: In that case I guess you'll have to wait for the next blood moon to roll around. *Shoots her a sly look*

Rayla: I suppose I will~

**23\. Bug Bites (Summer Lodge Series)**

Ezran: *sound asleep after a long day*~

Callum: *stretched out on his bed, looking up at the high ceiling*

Rayla: *flops down next to him* What are you thinkin' about this time?

Callum: Just that it's nice to be back here. I didn't realize how much I'd missed this place until we came. *swats at a mosquito* However, I don't miss these guys.

Rayla: *laughs* In Xadia we have night fliers. Their bites give you purple splotches.

Callum: Huh, even the bugs in Xadia are more interesting than the ones here.

Rayla: You're not the one who's had purple splotches all over before.

Callum: Having a bunch of purple spots might be kind of fun.

Rayla: They were itchy, annoyin', and took days to go away. The only thing that made it better was Ethari's home remedy.

Callum: I wish we had some of that now. *raises his wrist to inspect a new bite*

Rayla: Don't ya have any cures for them here?

Callum: Nope, but whenever my step-dad would get them, he'd set little cubes of ice on each one.

Rayla: *frowns at the ceiling* Humans are _so_ weird.

Callum: He always said that being numb was better than being itchy~

Rayla: *rolls her eyes* I'll try and see if I can't make Ethari's remedy tomorrow.

Callum: That would be most appreciated~

Rayla: *sighs and glares at a red bump on her hand* I have a feelin' we'll all be needin' it soon anyways. At least I won't be turnin' purple this time, though.

**24\. Sunny Morning (Summer Lodge Series)**

Rayla: *grumbles as the morning light hits her in the eyes, rolling away from it and… right into Callum*

Rayla: … ?? *slowly realizes she forgot to go back to her own bed before falling asleep* … *peers over at Ezran's bed, noting that he's not there anymore*

Callum: *groans a little and rubs at his eyes*

Rayla: *tenses, suddenly feeling flustered and embarrassed*

Callum: … Rayla?

Rayla: Err… yes?~

Callum: *blinks and reddens some* Did you, um, you know, stay here all night?

Rayla: Seems to be that way~

Callum: Oh, o-okay, well, that's uh…

Rayla: *narrows her eyes slightly* That's _what_?

Callum: I was just going to say, nice, real nice, the nicest~

Rayla: Better be. *gives him a playful poke*

Callum: Did Ez already get up?

Rayla: I think so. I only woke up a bit ago.

Callum: I guess we better get going, too. *pushes himself up*

Rayla: Not with that mess you're not.

Callum: Huh?

Rayla: You're hair's a mess. *also sits up and starts fixing it for him*

Callum: *blushes* Oh, r-right. Thanks~ *tilts his head so she can work better, kind of enjoying it*

Rayla: *sits back once she's finished* There, at least now you're presentable.

Callum: Um… I think you might need a bit of help too~ *points at her right horn* You've got hair all wrapped around it.

Rayla: *turns more red* O-oh, er… *Starts to reach up to fix it*

Callum: Here, let me. *reaches over and carefully unwraps the hair, smoothing it out for her* Okay, _now_ we're both ready~

Rayla: Thank you. *hops up and offers him a hand*

Callum: *takes it and gets up*

Rayla: Let's get goin'~

**25\. More Watery Fun (Summer Lodge Series)**

Rayla: *sitting at the end of the pier while Callum and Ezran play out in the water*

Ezran: *swims over* At least this time you're safe from Soren's splashing~

Callum: Yeah, after yesterday's sunburn, I don't think he'll be coming out in the water anytime soon.

Rayla: I hope you know this is as far as you're gettin' me.

Callum: That's alright, it's progress~

Rayla: I suppose. *lightly splashes her feet in the water*

Callum: And who knows~ Maybe next year, you'll be swimming with us.

Rayla: *kicks some water at him*

Callum: Eck! Oh, come on! Why does every day involve me getting water splashed in my face?

Rayla: You had that one comin'~

Ezran: *snickers* You kind of did~

Callum: *swipes his bangs from his eyes* Alright, alright, no swimming with Rayla in the future.

Rayla: The only way you're gettin' me in the water is if it's for a very good reason.

Callum: How ab-

Rayla: And no, ya aren't allowed to make up any random reasons.

Callum: *closes his mouth and grumbles* Fine.

Rayla: *twinges a little and rubs her shoulder* … *notices pink splotches* Uhg. I think I've been hangin' around you all too long. I'm pickin' up your bad habits.

Callum: What do you mean?

Rayla: I think I'm gettin' a sunburn.

Ezran: You've never gotten one before?

Rayla: No, elves are usually careful about things like that. Unlike you humans.

Callum: *swims closer to look* Ouch, that looks bad. You better get out of the sun.

Rayla: *groans and gets up* It feels awful.

Callum: I think we've got some stuff to help with sunburns.

Rayla: As long as it's not the cubes of ice thing again.

**26\. Rayla's Sunburn (Summer Lodge Series)**

Callum: Hold still a second.

Rayla: *glaring at the wall as she sits on her bed, letting Callum treat her sunburn* It stings.

Callum: I know it hurts a little, but trust me, you'll feel better after it's all fixed up.

Rayla: I don't know why I didn't just stay out of the sun like any reasonable elf would.

Callum: Because you decided to come have fun with us.

Rayla: Painful fun.

Soren: Don't worry, after a day or two, you'll feel way better. *still super pink from all his sunburns*

Rayla: Says the one who looks like a giant strawberry.

Soren: Hey, it's not a bad look for me. Makes me look a little more rugged. *looks in the mirror*

Rayla: If by 'rugged', you mean a rugged, overly ripe, strawberry.

Callum: You know, Rayla, you _could_ just view it as just another epic thing you've made it through~

Rayla: Yes, I've made it through the gruff battle known as a sunburn, somethin' to be _quite_ proud of. *rolls her eyes*

Soren: At least after your sunburn peels, you'll have really great skin. It's all shiny, smooth, and sparkly.

Callum: Actually, he has a point~ Y-you know, not that your skin isn't just as nice like this.

Rayla: …… *just groans into her knees*

**27\. Game Night (Summer Lodge Series)**

Amaya: *sets a board game out on the table and signs to say that it's pretty dated*

Rayla: *frowns, looking at the cover* So… these are the types of games humans play durin' their fun vacations? Humans versus elves and dragons?

Callum: Yeaah, we really need to get some better games, don't we?

Ezran: *opens the box, picking up an elf piece* These _are_ pretty awful, aren't they? *wrinkles his nose*

Rayla: I'd like to hope I don't look _this_ vile and garish. *holding another elf piece, trying to mimic its face*

Callum: Never! You are a vision of absolute beauty, like always. We just need to update the game to capture that~

Soren: *picks up the dragon piece* At least the dragon is still cool as ever. *makes it fly through the air, adding roaring noises*

Rayla: Oh no, if anyone's playin' the mighty dragon, it’s me. *snatches the piece from him*

Soren: Aw, but I always play the dragon.

Rayla: Not this time~ There's no way I'm playin' with _that_. *jerks her thumb at the discarded elf piece*

Callum: Maybe we should just tell stories again, or play a card game?

Ezran: Cards could be fun~

Rayla: What? Ya don't want to be defeated by the all-powerful dragon played by the vengeful moondshadow elf?

Callum: Maybe, but only if the defeated human wins the heart of the vengeful moondshadow elf.

Rayla: It could happen. You never know~

Soren: If this is just going to turn into a flirting match, I think I'll pass.

Amaya: *slaps down a deck of cards bearing some more garish images of elves* …*signs to convey the cards aren't much better*

Ezran: We really need to fix this problem...

**28\. Thunderstorm (Summer Lodge Series)**

Callum: *sitting out on the porch during a thunder storm, meditating*

Rayla: *casually walks up behind him* Channelin' your inner sky mage?

Callum: Uh huh. *focused*

Rayla: Well, that sounds very borin'. *sits down next to him*

Callum: *keeps concentrating*

Rayla: *quickly sneaks in a poke to his backside*

Callum: *twitches a little* Ack, hey, Rayla! *Looks at her, trying not to laugh*

Rayla: Hm? I didn't do aythin'.

Callum: Suure you didn't. *gives her a knowing look*

Rayla: Ya already know the Sky Arcanum, so do you _really_ need to meditate durin' a storm?

Callum: It helps attune my senses and makes me feel even more connected to it.

Rayla: Uhg. Fine. You focus on you're medatatin' stuff, I'll just sit here by myself.

Callum: I won't be long. Promise you won't go poking me again?

Rayla: I promise I won't poke ya.

Callum: *smiles and resumes meditating*

Rayla: *watches him a moment before quickly kissing him on the chin*

Callum: *jumps and reddens* Oh come on, did you _really_ just do that?

Rayla: Who, me? Never~

Callum: So that's how it's going to be, huh? Alright, fine~ *leans over and dashes her cheek with multiple kisses*

Rayla: Callum! *can't help but start giggling*

Callum: Hey, you have only yourself to blame! *keeps kissing her*

Rayla: *darts her hands up to catch his face in her hands* Hold still you weirdo. *plants a kiss on his lips this time* 

Callum: *happily leans into the kiss*

Rayla: *eventually pulls away, pleased with herself*

Callum: Maybe I should meditate more often~

Soren: *pokes his head out* Hey-- Oooh, am I uh, interrupting something?

Callum: *jerks away* Wha? N-nope, not at all!

Rayla: *ducks her head a bit, hiding her embarrassment*

Soren: Riiight. Well, anyways. We're going to go mudsledding once the storm lets up.

Rayla: … _Mudsledding_?

**29\. Mudsledding (Summer Lodge Series)**

Soren: *trying to place a couple of sleds at the edge of a muddy slope* There we go! The storm made it just right for mudsledding.

Callum: Er… are we really doing this?

Rayla: Don't you usually go sleddin' in the snow?

Soren: Well yeah, but when there's no snow, you go mudsledding instead! *straightens, feeling proud with his work*

Rayla: If you say so. *gives the slope a skeptical look*

Callum: I can already predict my clothes are going to get all muddy.

Ezran: I guess it couldn't hurt try. Dad was always trying to get us to go with him.

Callum: Yeahhh, I remember those times.

Soren: So, who wants to go with me? I _am_ mudsledding pro, after all~

Ezran: Bait and I can go with you, Soren.

Rayla: *looks at Callum* After you.

Callum: I'm, er… not really the best at sled steering.

Rayla: Fine, I'll do it then. *carefully situates herself on the sled*

Callum: *gets on behind her*

Soren: *already on the sled with Ezran behind him* Ready?

Callum: Nope.

Rayla: I suppose so.

Soren: Thennn, go! *kicks off and goes wooshing down the slope*

Rayla: Here goes nothin'. Hang on, Callum! *also kicks off*

Callum: *clings to Rayla best he can as they go flying down the slope* Uhhh, R-Rayla, I think you're heading towards a tree!

Rayla: It's because this dumb thing doesn't want to work with me!

Callum: *reaches an arm around her to try and help, only to make the sled even more off course*

Rayla: You're only makin' it worse!

Callum: *yelps as they crash into a tree at the bottom of the slope*

Soren: *already made it down smoothly with Ezran* Wow, it looks like you guys went mudsledding without the sled.

Rayla: *groans through a face full of mud* It was all Callum's fault~ *Helps him up*

Callum: *coughs and spits out some mud* It's not my fault we were heading for a tree~

Rayla: Eh, details~

Ezran: You guys look awful~

**30\. Fireflies (Summer Lodge Series)**

Callum: Hey, Ez, look! There are fireflies gathering along the beach. *standing out on the porch at night*

Ezran: *looks out at the lake* You're right! *props his chin in his hands, resting his elbows on the rail* They're so twinkly and pretty.

Rayla: They are. *sitting on the porch rail, dangling her legs over the side* When I was little, my parents used to take me to a meadow where they'd gather in hundreds at night.

Ezran: I bet that was really amazing~

Rayla: Yeah, it was beautiful. They glowed in all sorts of different colors, too. Blues, purples, silver...

Ezran: I wish we had all those colors here.

Callum: Man, I wish I could visit that meadow sometime.

Rayla: Maybe someday~

Callum: *hops up on the rail, too, and sits* I remember when Ez and I were little, Aunt Amaya caught a whole bunch of them in a jar so we could see them up close. I wanted to take them home to keep them in my room, but Mom told me they needed to be outside to be happy. So, she made me let them all go. 

Rayla: *laughs* Your mother was a wise person.

Callum: *smiles* Yeah, she sure was. She would _also_ tell us fireflies used to actually catch people on fire back in the old days, y'know, if you weren't careful and respected them.

Rayla: Er…

Ezran: Fiery fireflies? That makes sense~ Hey, Rayla, do they have anything like that in Xadia?

Rayla: Not that I know of. I'm not sure I'd want to meet any if there were, either.

Ezran: Aww…

Rayla: But I'll be sure to let you know if I _do_ ever come across any. *reaches over and ruffles his hair*

Ezran: *giggles* Thank you~

**31\. Rayla's Birthday (Summer Lodge Series)**

Rayla: *grumbles, slowly waking and feeling her cheek being poked* Callum, if you value your life, you'll stop that.

Callum: Er, right, sorry~ *stops poking her*

Rayla: *opens her eyes to find both Callum and Ezran staring back at her* What are you two doin', anyways?

Callum: Well… today's your birthday, isn't it?~

Rayla: Oh… right. *rubs her eyes* I nearly forgot…

Callum: Sooo…

Ezran: We made you something special~ *holds out a tart topped with an artful pile of berries and cream, dusted with sugar* It's moonberry surprise! Well, what we thought moonberry surprise might be, anyway~

Rayla: *blinks in surprise* You two made this for me?

Callum: Yep~ It… might not, err… taste exactly the best, since we kind of did the baking ourselves, but we wanted to try and give you something from home.

Rayla: *takes a bite of the tart, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks* It's delicious. *sets the tray on her nightstand then leans forward so she can hug them both*

Ezran: See? I told you we did a good job~

Callum: *blushes a little* Yeah, I guess we did a good enough job after all~

Rayla: You're both sweet. Thank you, it's perfect~ *squeezes them tightly*

**32\. Sandcastle Contest (Summer Lodge Series)**

Soren: No no no, we need to make the tower on the back bigger.

Ezran: Er, I think if we do that, it's going to topple over.

Callum: *focused on making a very ornate front door for their sandcastle*

Soren: Hey, if the artsy mage prince over there gets to add all these… fancy, elaborate thingies, then I should get to make a bigger tower.

Rayla: You three are never goin' to win like that. *smooths out the wall of her and Amaya's nearly finished sandcastle*

Amaya: *shakes her head then adds another wall for defensive purposes*

Soren: Okay, but you guys aren't even being creative with yours. *gestures*

Rayla: *rolls her eyes* We're not done yet. And at least ours is goin' to last. *gives the side a light tap* See the width of these walls? The structure of these parapets? Nothin' is goin' to knock them down~

Ezran: Callum, we really need to move on to the next part of the castle! We're almost out of time.

Callum: Hold on, I just want to finish this… *adds a few more touches to the door* There! Perfect~ *takes a moment to admire his work*

Gren: Five minutes left!

Amaya: *rubs her chin then adds a few etchings for a bit of detail*

Rayla: *watches* Good idea~ *carves a few elven runes into the sides of the walls*

Soren: *mutters* Show-offs. *starts making his big tower*

Callum: Hey, watch out! Soren, you're going to mess up the detailing here.

Soren: Oh, I'm sorry. Everything just _has_ to be grandyosily designed. *being sarcastic*

Callum: It's "grandiosely".

Soren: Whatever. 

Gren: Aaand, time's up!

Rayla: I think I feel pretty good about this. *sits back*~

Amaya: *dusts her hands off, signing to say theirs looks hale, hearty, and battle worthy*

Ezran: *watches as Soren's tower slowly tips to the side and crumbles Callum's work* … *sighs*

Gren: I, um… think it's safe to say the winners are General Amaya and Rayla~ Congratulations! But, you boys did just as good. I'm sure you'll win next time! *gives them a thumbs up*

Ezran: Next time, I think I want to be on Aunt Amaya and Rayla's team.

Callum: Yeah, we kind of failed, didn't we?

Soren: Big time. *pokes at the fallen heap*

**33\. Picnic on the Final Day (Summer Lodge Series)**

Amaya: *spreads a large, thick blanket out in a shady spot under some trees*

Ezran: I'm kind of sad we're going back home tomorrow. It's been so much fun staying here~

Callum: *sets down a large picnic basket* I'm not sure I'm ready to go back yet. either.

Rayla: Back to wanderin' hallways, wonderin' what to do with myself. *sets down another basket and then starts unpacking its contents*

Ezran: And lots and lots of work.

Amaya: *frowns at them then signs*

Gren: *translates for her* You guys need to cheer up and just enjoy the moment. Stop worrying about what you're going back to.

Ezran: *puffs his cheeks and sighs* I guess she's right, isn't she, Bait? *looks at him*

Bait: *grunts and shakes his head*

Rayla: I'm not sure Bait has ever agreed with cheerin' up.

Callum: Not unless jelly tarts are part of the equation~ Which, we happen to some right here~ *holds a jelly tart out*

Bait: *whips his tongue out, swallowing the tart in a big gulp*

Ezran: I think _I_ might cheer up if I had one, too~

Amaya: *signs again*

Gren: Dessert comes after you've had your dinner.

Ezran: Aww, alright. *plops down on the blanket, setting Bait beside him*

Rayla: Here, Ez. *passes him a plate with a big sandwich on it*

Ezran: *takes it* Thank you~

Callum: Here's your salad, Rayla~ *offers her a covered dish*

Rayla: Thanks. *takes it, uncovering a salad mixed with berries and nuts* Smells lovely~

Ezran: Maybe next time we go on a vacation, we could go somewhere in Xadia.

Rayla: There _are_ some pretty nice spots I've been to~ It wouldn't be as luxurious as this place, though.

Ezran: That's okay~ We spent a whole journey sleeping on the ground and eating what we could find.

Callum: Yep, we learned the ways of roughing it.

Rayla: *rolls her eyes* Roughing it with plenty of help from the knowledgeable elf.

Callum: Er, right~ Either way, I think we're savvy enough for it.

Rayla: Alright, next time, we go to Xadia.

**34\. Home Again**

(Note: Fenrill is what I'm calling the currently unnamed shadowpaw) 

Callum: *throws all his stuff in a corner of the room* I feel like I could sleep for days after all that.

Rayla: You were just on a _vacation_. How could you be tired already?

Callum: The trip back was a long one?~

Rayla: *sighs and shakes her head* It was nice, though. I haven't been on a trip like that in a long time.

Callum: When was your last one?

Rayla: A trip that didn't involve any trainin'? I think it was when my parents took me to the Heights. We went to watch a flock of migratin' astra jays. But that was when I was little, before they left for the dragon guard.

Callum: So a really long time, huh?

Rayla: Yeah… It was all sorts of fun. We visited some inns along the way, where I got to try all kinds of new food, and my father taught me how to do whistles for all different types of creatures…

Callum: Like the one you use to call Fenrill?

Rayla: That's one. He had a real talent for them~ *starts putting away her things* And my mother showed me singin' stones —little stones that if you place together just the right way, it sounds like they're hummin' to each other.

Callum: Your parents sound like they were a lot of fun.

Rayla: They were…

Callum: S-sorry, I didn't mean to, you know…

Rayla: It's alright. *finishes putting things away* Anyways, we should get goin'. Lots to do, right?

Callum: Huh? Uh, y-yeah, right, lots to do…

Rayla: Come on~ *snags his arm and heads out*

**35\. Callum's Studying**

Callum: *Sitting at a table in the castle's library, studying*

Librarian: Here you are, Prince Callum. *sets a stack of books beside him* I think these are all the ones you requested.

Callum: Thanks! *pulls a book over and starts flipping through it* This is exactly what I needed.

Rayla: *wanders into the library after a while* Still studyin'?

Librarian: *casts Rayla a slightly disdainful look before continuing her work*

Callum: Yeah. *rubs his brow* History mostly.

Rayla: Not Twenty-Seven Ways to use Aspiro, or the Secrets of Zapping Yourself?~ *teasing*

Callum: Hey, maybe you can joke about it, but I _wish_ that’s what I was studying. *sighs* I still have to learn all of the usual boring stuff, though.

Rayla: *picks up one of the books and starts looking through it, cringing* Boring? More like gruesome.

Callum: *peers at the title of the one she's looking at* Oh, er, yeah, that one's kind of the worst. The Battle of Edamore.

Rayla: *keeps leafing through the pages* Human history seems like it was nothin' but a bunch of bloody battles.

Callum: A lot of it was, until the kingdoms finally agreed on peace between one another.

Rayla: *frowns as she continues reading* It started from starvation?

Callum: *looks up again* Yeah, there were a lot of food shortages in the past, and that lead to fighting.

Rayla: Oh, I didn't realize… *sits down in the chair across from him* I always thought humans started wars from petty things, like money.

Callum: I mean, some of them started that way, and others didn't.

Rayla: *toys with the corner of the page she's on* Hey, maybe I can join you sometimes. Y'know, learn a little about human history. And, I could teach you some Xadian history in return.

Callum: *blinks in surprise* Wait, really?

Rayla: Why not? It'd probably be good for both of us.

Callum: *grins* Sure, I'd love that.

**36\. Hiding in the Kitchen**

Ezran: I'm not sure I can look at another crop report ever again. *slumps in a corner of the kitchen, jelly tart in hand*

Bait: *grunts and nudges him*

Ezran: Hehe, thanks, Bait. I know I count on you to make me feel better.

Barius: King Ezran? What are you doing in here at this hour?

Ezran: Bait and I just needed a little quiet time~ And jelly tarts.

Barius: Well, in that case, my kitchen's always open to you.

Ezran: Thank you~

Barius: Is there anything I can make for you?

Ezran: No, these are good enough~

Barius: *chuckles* You're truly your mother's son. After a long day, I'd find her down here eating jelly tarts, too.

Ezran: I know I have my sweet-tooth thanks to her.

Barius: Do you ever! *brushes his hands on his apron* She used to lean against the counter there, snacking away. One time, she took a whole tray to bed with her.

Ezran: That sounds exactly like something I'd do.

Barius: *a little misty-eyed* Sometimes, I still hear her laugh.

Ezran: Callum said she used to have a really loud, really happy laugh. Sometimes I can sort of hear it, but I was too little to remember it well.

Barius: That she did. You know, your laugh reminds me a little of her.

Ezran: Callum says that, too~

Barius: King Ezran, I want you to know, well… despite how I acted before, I'm glad you sneak in here sometimes. It's nice to see a happy face here again. Please know you can always come whenever you want.

Ezran: *grins* I will. Thanks, Barius~

**37\. Lessons in Language**

Rayla: *wandering the castle in search of Gren* Why is this place so oversized? *mutters* It's like some sort of stony maze. *slows when she nears a pair of guards* Hey, do either of you know where I can find Gren?

Guard: Commander Gren? He should currently be in the upper west wing.

Rayla: Thanks! *turns on her heel and heads up several flights of stairs until she reaches the west wing*

Gren: *was already heading toward the stairwell* Ah, Lady Rayla, is there something I can help you with?

Rayla: *slows to a stop, cringing* I already told ya, just Rayla is fine.

Gren: Yes, of course, I'm sorry, I always forget. It's just your friendship with King Ezran… and then Prince Callum…

Rayla: Just. Rayla. Nothin' else.

Gren: *rubs the back of his neck* Right, gotcha~ So, what can I do for you?

Rayla: I was wonderin’ if maybe you could teach me how to sign?

Gren: Sign? Certainly, I can most definitely help you with that. I _am_ top-notch at it after all. What brought this on, though?

Rayla: I'd just like to be able to better understand Callum and Ezran's aunt. I don't like not being able to properly communicate with her.

Gren: I'm glad to hear it! Hm… Though, it might be a little tricky. With only having four fingers, we'll have to make some adjustments. 

Rayla: That's alright, I'm willin' to learn what I can.

Gren: Great~ When would you like to get started?

Rayla: Whenever you're free. It's not as though I've got much else to do anyways.

Gren: Perfect~ How about stopping by the library in the evenings? I should have time then.

Rayla: Sure, that's fine by me. Thanks again~

**38\. Yellow Smudge**

Callum: Are you really not going to tell me where we're going?

Rayla: Nope. You'll see it soon enough. *tugging Callum along an old dirt road*

Callum: I don't think I've ever even been to this area before.

Rayla: There are loads of places you've never been to, apparently. Even though they're just outside your city.

Callum: I mean, princes don't usually get to go out all that often.

Rayla: *rolls her eyes slightly* Well, that's changin'. *pulls him up a slope* Come on, it's just over this hill.

Rayla: *eventually reaches the top* Here we are~ *gestures at a field of sunflowers stretching out below them*

Callum: *blinks in surprise* Wow… I had no idea this was out here.

Rayla: *lets go of his hand and folds her arms* I spotted it the other day when I was up on the roof. It looked like a yellow smudge.

Callum: It's a very pretty yellow smudge~

Rayla: *starts heading down the slope* When you get closer, you can see all sorts of other flowers growing in there, too.

Callum: *follows her down* I wonder why no one ever comes here. It's so peaceful and beautiful.

Rayla: *shrugs* Probably because it's on a forgotten road. It's nice, though. It reminds me more of home than the gardens back at the castle do.

Callum: Yeah, they don't look nearly as natural as this. *crouches to inspect some tiny blue trumpets* I could totally spend hours drawing here.

Rayla: I thought you'd like it~

Callum: Hey, why don't we pick some to take back with us? It would help liven things up a little.

Rayla: Liven up that borin', cold, icy look the castle's got goin'. *already gathering some flowers*

Callum: *picks a sprig of aster and tucks it behind her ear* To be fair, the castle's not cold or icy as long as long as you're there~

Rayla: *blushes* Oh, go on and pick those flowers. *gives him a playful push, before using a free hand to touch at the flowers behind her ear* ~

Callum: *snickers and starts gathering flowers*

**39\. Callum and the Crow**

Callum: *out busily sketching in the courtyard, until he feels something hit him on the head* Huh? *finds an acorn in his lap* Where did this come from? *looks up to find a crow in the branches above him*

Crow: *gives him the beady-eyed stare*

Callum: Err, hey um, do you mind not dropping things on me?

Crow: *twists its head upside down*

Callum: I'll take that as a no, then. *sighs and scooches over, so he's not under the crow anymore* *continues drawing until he gets hit with another acorn* Okay, seriously? Don't you have better things to do?

Crow: *fluffs its feathers*

Soren: *strolling by* Um… Callum, who are you talking to?

Callum: There's a crow in the tree above me. It keeps assaulting me with acorns.

Soren: *looks up* Oh, I see it now. I wonder if it's one of ours, or…

Callum: Or what?

Soren: Maybe it's an enemy crow.

Callum: Uhh… An enemy crow?

Soren: Yeah, yeah. You know, maybe it's plotting something… like, the downfall of our nation!

Callum: So, now we have crows at war with us? What exactly does an 'enemy crow' do? 

Soren: You know… enemy crow things.

Callum: Uh huh. Hear that? *looks up at the crow again* I guess you're some sort of feathery overlord now.

Soren: Oh oh, maybe, we should give him a little helmet with, um…

Callum: *whispers* I'd fly away if I were you.

Crow: *caws and takes off*

Callum: Of course, _now_ it listens. *rolls his eyes slightly*

Soren: *still rambling off ideas for an enemy crow*

**40\. Cooking is Survival**

Ezran: Hey, Rayla, what do you want for dinner tonight? It's your turn to choose.

Rayla: Oh, um… the pasta thingy we tried that one time was pretty good.

Ezran: Come on, there has to be _something_ you miss eating! Like something from your home. We can always have the cooks make it~

Rayla: Eh, it's fine. A lot of the things I used to eat back home aren’t even available here. And besides, I'd rather just make it myself~

Callum: Wait, you can cook?

Rayla: Of course, I can cook. Cookin' is an important skill everyone should know. Runaan taught me that early.

Callum: Er… *trades an awkward look with Ezran*

Rayla: I know. You two are royalty, so it's never been very important for you to learn. But it's a survival skill.

Ezran: She has a point.

Callum: Heh heh eh… yeah.

Rayla: *rolls her eyes* Cookin' can even be sort of fun sometimes.

Ezran: We could ask the cooks to let you use the kitchen sometime. That way, you could make some of the stuff you like at least~

Rayla: *smiles* It _would_ be nice to do some things for myself. And, Callum could use the practice, too.

Callum: Wait, so… You're going to teach me?

Rayla: Yep. We're bound to be goin' on journeys in the future, and I don't plan on bein' the only one who knows how to cook.

Callum: R-right. *laughs awkwardly* I shall prepare myself to learn the art of the culinary world~ *swooshes his hands out to look cool*

Rayla: That's… concernin'.

**41\. Sink Dweller Part One**

Rayla: *steps out of the bathroom looking unsettled*

Callum: *over from his bed* Rayla? Is everything okay?

Rayla: Err… Yep, everythin's fine~ *heads straight to her bed and starts pulling back the covers*

Callum: You sure?

Rayla: *sighs* There's one of those… very leggy, very creepy centipede things in the bathroom sink.

Callum: Wait, really? *cringes* Why didn't you wash it down the drain?

Rayla: I'm pretty sure it'd just find its way back.

Callum: Now I'm never going to use that sink again... How did it even get in there?

Rayla: Don't ask me. But, it's super gross.

Callum: I'm guessing you don't like very them much, do you?

Rayla: Nope. In Xadia, we have much larger ones. One got in my sleepin' bag once, and… *shudders* No.

Callum: So, what do we do now?

Rayla: It can have the sink. We don't need it that much.

Callum: Yeah, that sounds good to me. We can just brush our teeth in the kitchen sink, or something.

Rayla: Exactly. *climbs in bed* Now I'm goin' to have nightmares about those awful things.

Callum: Crawling all over the walls.

Rayla: *narrows her eyes*…

Callum: On the ceiling too.

Rayla: *throws a book at him from her nightstand*

Callum: Ow! Hey, come on~

Rayla: No jokes, not about those things.

Callum: Fine~ But you know, you _could_ always stay over here, with me~ We could, uh… protect each other! Protect each other from the vile centipede nightmares~

Rayla: *rolls her eyes and gets up, heading over* Fine. Move over.

Callum: *grins and does so*

Rayla: *climbs in, tugging the covers up to her nose* You know, we will eventually have to deal with that thing.

Callum: We will. In the morning~ *snuggles up to her*

**42\. Sink Dweller Part Two**

Rayla: *prods Callum* Callum! Wake up already!

Callum: Huh? *still has his eyes closed* What is it?

Rayla: It's gone.

Callum: Mm… *mumbles* What's gone?

Rayla: That multi-legged thing.

Callum: *blinks his eyes open now* It's not in the sink anymore?

Rayla: Nope.

Callum: … Maybe it went down the drain?

Rayla: I dunno. It was sort of on the large side, but I guess there's always some hope.

Callum: It's either we believe that or know it's loose somewhere.

Rayla: I'm goin' with the drain idea.

Callum: Sounds good to me~ *gets up and heads for the bathroom* At least I can brush my teeth now.

Rayla: *starts putting her hair in a loose ponytail*

Callum: *from the bathroom* Umm… It's not gone.

Rayla: What?

Callum: It just moved—to the bathtub.

Rayla: *peers in, crinkling her nose* Lovely.

Callum: I guess we could ask one of the guards to kill it?

Rayla: The day I let one of your guards get rid of a bug for _me_ is the day I quit bein' a moonshadow elf.

Callum: Soo, what do we do, then? Name it and let it live there?

Rayla: *rolls her eyes* I suppose I'll just have to deal with it. *grabs one of her blades and edges towards the tub*

Centipede: *slithers a few inches to the side*

Callum: You know, it's actually sort of cute… When you look at it for a while.

Rayla: *fixes Callum with a long stare*

Callum: What? ~

Rayla: Fine. *puts her blade away* You enjoy your overly leggy pet.

Callum: How about we call you Jofus? Ez would appreciate that~

Rayla: *shakes her head and sighs*

**43\. Opeli's Late Night**

Opeli: *flips through some papers scattered across her desk* *pausing when she notices one with Viren's writing on it* …

Opeli: *narrows her eyes as she reads it before crumpling it in disgust* At least I don't have to worry about you darkening my door again.

Corvus: *from the door way* Was I not supposed to be here?

Opeli: *blinks, startled* Corvus? *rubs her brow* Forgive me, I wasn't talking about you.

Corvus: Late night?

Opeli: Yes. There's been a lot to sort through. We still haven't fully finished cleaning out Viren's… chambers or dungeon, whatever suits better.

Corvus: I'd say dungeon fits the bill.

Opeli: *stacks up the remaining papers* The amount of things he kept hidden down there is appalling.

Corvus: Are you _really_ that appalled though?

Opeli: *laughs bitterly* No, not really.

Corvus: What do you plan on doing with it all?

Opeli: Some things will be disposed of; others will be left up to King Ezran to decide on.

Corvus: Have you thought of asking Rayla for help?

Opeli: I didn't want to impose. Her situation is rocky enough as it is.

Corvus: I'd say she seems to be fitting in pretty well.

Opeli: There are still those who disapprove of her. I can tell our librarian Margo is uncomfortable around her. And, we lost some staff after they knew she would be staying with us.

Corvus: Is that a bad thing?

Opeli: Of course not, I'd rather weed out those who aren't going to be supportive. It just doesn't make things easy.

Corvus: *hears Callum and Rayla joking in the hallway as they head down it* I'd say things are going to work out just fine. It’s already much more light-hearted around here.

Opeli: *smiles slightly* You're right. They're our hope for a better future.

**44\. Cooking Lessons Part One (spread out over time)**

Callum: So, what are we making? *holds a knife aloft*

Rayla: *swipes the knife from his hand* We're goin' to start with just a simple veggie pie, and you're not usin' that. 

Callum: What? Can't I be trusted with a simple cooking knife?

Rayla: Paring knife, and no. *gets out a pie pan* I already made the crust, so we just need to add the fillin'. I'll cut the vegetables, then show you how to cook them.

Callum: Sounds doable to me~ *watches her rapidly cut everything up* You make it look so easy.

Rayla: I _am_ a trained assassin after all~

Callum: True~

Rayla: *finishes after a while* Alright, bring that pan over here. *gestures at one with her knife*

Callum: *goes and grabs it, arms sinking a bit* Hey, uhh, what's this thing made of? It's so heavy! *groans as brings it over to the stove*

Rayla: You've just got weak muscles. *pokes his arm* Now add some oil to the pan.

Callum: That thing could be a weapon! *adds the oil, careful not to overdo it*

Rayla: *rolls her eyes* Now start stirrin' the veggies so they don't burn.

Callum: *stirs them*

Rayla: Next, we need to add some cream and spices. *searches around, finding everything they'll need*

Callum: *still stirring* It smells so good~

Rayla: Doesn't it? Here, add the cream slowly, but stir quickly. *hands him the pitcher*

Callum: Pour slowly and… stir quickly. Got it. *stirs the cream and vegetables together*

Rayla: Good~ Now we add the spices to taste. *sprinkles some in* See what you think.

Callum: *uses his spoon to taste it* It tastes pretty good. Maybe a little bland, though?

Rayla: *takes the spoon, tasting it, too* It needs a little more. *sprinkles in a bit more, then tastes it again* Much better. *offers him the spoon back*

Callum: *takes another bite* Wow, that tiny amount made it taste that much different?

Rayla: Yep~ Now we just pour the mix over the crust and it's done.

Callum: That was actually pretty easy.

Rayla: Once you get used to simple things, we can move on to the harder stuff.

Callum: I might just be a professional someday~

Rayla: Don't go gettin' too ahead of yourself~

**45\. Xadian Garden Part Two**

Ezran: *lets a blue and purple glowing salamander out onto a mossy rock* There you go~

Rayla: Perfect~ I think that little guy's goin' to be much happier now. *gently brushes a moon moth off her arm* This atrium works perfectly for a Xadian garden.

Ezran: It does. *watches the lizard scurry along past a couple of adoraburrs* The adoraburrs seem to like it, too~

Rayla: Hopefully they don't out-grow this place. *straightens and admires their work*

Ezran: We can just expand it~

Rayla: Do you plan on turnin' the whole castle into one big garden?

Ezran: That would actually be really cool!

Rayla: *shakes her head to get another moth off of her horn* I'm not sure how everyone else would feel about that.

Ezran: They would get used to it~

Soren: *heads in, only to get confronted with a big moth in the face* Eck! *starts swiping at them* Who put these moon moth things in here?

Rayla: They're called archangel lunaris, and we found them in that awful dungeon of Viren's.

Soren: Oh… I guess it's good you freed them and stuff. Just as long as they don't keep getting on me.

Ezran: We found several little creatures down there.

Soren: Yeah… My dad kept a lot of things he shouldn't have.

Rayla: At least they're free now. *wrinkles her nose as a moth lands on it*

Ezran: *giggles* They really like you.

Rayla: *coaxes it onto her finger instead* They're drawn to my energy.

Soren: Energy, huh? Hm… *rubs his chin* I wonder if I have some secret moon energy deep down. Maybe that's why they always like to bother me.

Rayla: I'd say it's more along the lines of they sense your negative energy.

Soren: Hey, I was fine with them up until they started getting in my face all the time.

Ezran: I think Rayla's right. A lot of creatures can sense when you don't like them~

Soren: Well that's annoying.

Rayla: Guess you'll have to start likin' them.

Soren: *sighs heavily*

**46\. Marshy**

Callum: *rummaging around under his bed*

Rayla: *heads into the room* Callum?... *finally spots him and just watches* Gettin' lost down there?

Callum: Rayla?! Ack! *bumps his head on the underside of his bed*

Rayla: *crouches to help him out* What're you doin'?

Callum: I was just, um… looking for something. *laughs nervously*

Rayla: Lookin' for _what,_ exactly? That bundle of dirt and dust yer holdin'?

Callum: Dirt and dust? Uhh… Yeah! That's totally it!

Rayla: *rolls her eyes and snatches it from him, shaking the bundle out* It's a… Er, what is it exactly? *squints* Some sort of… demonic fluff monster?

Callum: *steals it back* It's Marshy, the marshmallow monster.

Rayla: …Marshy?

Callum: I named him when I was four, alright?

Rayla: *tries not to laugh* Marshy must've been lost a very long time.

Callum: Yeah. I kind of forgot about him until I was looking for my extra sketchbook.

Rayla: He's sorta cute, in a really odd way. Is that a mouth or a nose?

Callum: I think that's his mouth? I always assumed it was. My mom made him, and she wasn't exactly the best at sewing.

Rayla: *pokes Marshy* I'm sure she put a lot of love into him.

Callum: *smiles* She did. Which is why… *stands up* He needs to be in a better place. Maybe on my shelf?

Rayla: Why not your desk? He'll just get covered in dust again if you stick him up somewhere high.

Callum: The desk it is~ *carefully places Marshy* There we go.

Rayla: *looks at Marshy, noting his endless stare* …You're goin' to watch me all night, aren't you? *sighs*

**47\. Ezran and Fenrill**

Ezran: *sneaking into the gardens for some fun* Come on, Bait! Hurry up~

Bait: *slowly hops after him, grumpily grunting as glow toads do*

Ezran: *hears a rustle from the trees ahead* What was that? *slows* Is someone there?

Bait: *hops up to him, making a skeptical grumbly noise*

Ezran: Er… *backs away as a pair of glowing eyes stare back at him from the shadows* Wait… *squints*

Fenrill: *suddenly bounds out from the trees, lightly pouncing on Ezran* !~

Ezran: *giggles* Hey, buddy~ *gives him a bunch of chin rubs*

Fenrill: *rumbles happily and licks him, tail swaying*

Ezran: You really like hiding in the shadows, don't you?

Bait: *grumbles in irritation*

Ezran: Oh Bait, don't be like that. Fenrill was just playing, weren't you?

Fenrill: *squinches up his eyes*

Ezran: See?

Bait: *groans and looks away*

Guard: King Ezran?! Are you alright? *hurries over*

Ezran: We're fine~ We were just playing.

Guard: *throws the shadowpaw a wary look* As you say. *bows*

Ezran: *whispers to Fenrill* They'll eventually get used to you. Don't worry~

Fenrill: *roars* ~

**48\. Sharing Circle**

Soren: *passes by Callum's room only to hear Ezran and him arguing* *pokes his head in the door* Woah, are you guys like… disagreeing?

Callum: He *gestures at Ezran * got jelly all in my bag--again!

Ezran: I told you. I was just looking for my favorite pen and accidentally dropped a tart in there. Then Bait jumped on it and smooshed it.

Rayla: Er… What's goin' on? *also heads in*

Soren: King Ezran made a sticky mess and Mr. Mage Mishap over here is mad about it.

Rayla: Can't you two just work it out?

Callum: He tried to hide it. *huffs and crosses his arms*

Soren: Oh oh oh, I know! It's time for a sharing circle.

Rayla: … A what?

Soren: Sharing circle! Where you talk about your feelings.

Rayla: Uhg. Not _that_ again.

Soren: *whips out a random glittery stick that has glowy stars painted on it*

Rayla: What _is_ that?

Soren: It was Claudia's sharing stick~ Anytime dad or I would argue, she would get this out and we'd discuss our problems.

Rayla: Err…

Callum: Soren's right. We should talk this out.

Ezran: *nods* Yeah, we need to do this.

Soren: Great~ *sits down on the floor, starting the circle*

Callum: *sits down, too*

Ezran: *sits across from Callum*

Soren: Rayla?

Rayla: I'm not the one with the issues here. I'm stayin' out of this, thank you.

Callum: Come on. It would be good for you to learn. *pats the floor next to him*

Rayla: *rolls her eyes* Fine. But I'm not discussin' any feelings. *sits*

Soren: Now. Callum, you go first. *passes him the stick* What were you mad about?

Callum: *takes a breath* Ez is always getting everything sticky, especially the things I need to work on. I just wish he would think first. *passes the stick to Ezran*

Soren: Ezran, do you hear what Callum is saying?

Ezran: *ducks his head* I do… Sometimes it's just hard. I get so excited and don't think. I'm sorry, Callum. I'll try harder next time. *passes the stick back*

Callum: I hear you, and I accept your apology. I'm sorry for getting so upset with you. *leans over and hugs him*

Soren: Good. Glad we got that fixed~

Rayla: … *has no words to describe this*

**49\. Ways of Tea**

Callum: *busy making himself some tea*

Ezran: *watching* I'll never understand why people love tea so much.

Callum: Because it's good for you, and it tastes really great. *pours boiling water into his mug*

Ezran: All it is is hot flowery leaf juice, though.

Callum: Someday, when you're older and awake late on really, _really,_ cold night because you keep having dreams about red-eyed racoons living under your bed, you'll understand.

Ezran: That's a 'you' thing, Callum.

Callum: Hey, it could happen to anyone. *puts the chamomile leaves into a tea basket*

Ezran: I think I'll just stick to cocoa. It's sweet, chocolatey, and yummy~

Callum: Cocoa is good, but not as good as the rich delicious flavor of chamomile~ *sets the little basket into his mug*

Ezran: *sniffs and plugs his nose* Are you sure about that?

Callum: It's soothing perfection~ Trust me, as you get older, you develop a taste for tea. I'll teach you about all the different kinds there are. *starts rambling about what teas are good for what*

Ezran: *frowns* I don't think I'll ever understand the ways of tea.

**50\. Graceless Callum**

Callum: *heads into his room after a late night in the library* … *notices that Rayla is already sound asleep in her bed* Better be quiet…

Callum: *tries very hard to silently head over to his bed, but totally slips on some papers* Wha! Ack! *thuds onto the ground*

Rayla: *ear twitch* …

Callum: *groans* Oh man, that really hurt. *tries to get up, only to slip again and fall on his stomach*

Rayla: *opens her eyes and just watches his plight*

Callum: _Really??_ *pushes himself up again*

Rayla: *starts laughing*

Callum: Wait, you're awake?! *looks over at her*

Rayla: Well I _wasn't_ , until your clumsy human self came bumblin' in.

Callum: It's hard to see in here! *manages to get up without falling this time*

Rayla: If you wouldn't leave, your things layin' around, maybe you wouldn't have trouble.

Callum: That's… fair, but also cruel.

Rayla: *snickers* You brought it on yourself.

Callum: *sighs as he manages to make it to his bed* I love you, too.

Rayla: Next time, I promise to be awake to save you from your demise~ *teasing*

Callum: I'll hold you to that~

**51\. Family Portrait**

Ezran: *rubs at his sore cheeks after getting his official portrait painted* I don't think I like holding still that long.

Callum: *pats him on the shoulder* Now you know how I felt when I was your age. 

Ezran: We still have to do a family one, too.

Rayla: *teases* At least all your sufferin' will be over soon~

Ezran: You should join us, Rayla.

Rayla: *blinks in surprise* Er… I don't think that'd be a good idea. For one, I'm not family, plus I don't think people would appreciate havin' a moonshadow elf in a royal family portrait.

Ezran: But you _are_ part of our family now; you're our friend. And besides, Callum and you will probably get married someday anyways, right? So, it's fine~

Callum: *blanks* I uh…h-huh? *turns ten shades of pink*

Rayla: *flushes and just goes very silent*

Ezran: *grabs both their hands* Now come on~ *leading them over near the throne* Bait's going to be in the picture, too. Aren't you, buddy? *looks over at him*

Bait: *silently glares as Ezran scoops him up*

Painter: If you could just move close together.

Callum: *sidles up behind Ezran, all flustered*

Rayla: *awkwardly goes and stands next to Callum* … *still very red*

Amaya: *stands behind all of them, clapping Callum and Rayla on the back, amused by their embarrassment*

Painter: Perfect~

**52\. Flirt War Part One (spread out over time)**

Rayla: *getting settled for the night, until she notices some papers from her desk suddenly go flying off it*

Rayla: Er… *starts to get up to investigate when one blows directly into her face*

Rayla: *grumbles and swipes it off of her face* … *looks at the paper only to find a drawing of an overly smiley Callum with hearts* … Callum. Where are you?

Callum: Huh? What? Did you call me?~ *casually walks into the room*

Rayla: I see someone was playing with aspiro again. *holds the paper up*

Callum: Who, me? Nah, never~ Oh! I see you found the drawing I did the other day. Do you like it?

Rayla: Yes, it's very you. You could've just given it to me, rather than blowin' it at my face.

Callum: I have no idea what you're talking about~

Rayla: *rolls her eyes* Alright. If that's how ya want to go about it, two can play at that game~

Callum: Wait… what?

Rayla: Nothing~

Callum: What do you mean, 'two can play at that game'?

Rayla: Oh, you'll see~

**53\. Memories of Claudia**

Soren: *sitting on a bench, book in hand*

Callum: *passes by him* Are you… reading?

Soren: Huh? Hey, I read sometimes.

Callum: Okay, but I've never seen you pick up a book that big.

Soren: Yeah, well, you just don't know my secret hobbies!

Callum: Right. *peers over his shoulder* Oh… That's Claudia's book, isn't it?

Soren: Yeah… I found it laying on her bed in her room.

Callum: *sits down next to him* It feels sort of weird being home and her not being around.

Soren: I miss her… Sometimes, I'll think of some really stupid joke I want to share with her, but… she's not here. *toys with the pages of the book* I miss her weird weirdness and snippy comments when I did or said something dumb.

Callum: *quiet a moment before talking* Hey, remember the time she got peanut butter stuck in your hair?

Soren: Uhg. Yes. And then she tried to fix it with magic and ended up singing off all of my hair.

Callum: *laughs* I remember you were so mad.

Soren: I had _purple_ bald spots. I'd just perfected my look, too.

Callum: At least after a month or two, it was all fixed.

Soren: Those months were scarring.

Callum: *rolls his eyes*

Soren: I hope she's okay… wherever she is.

Callum: Yeah, me too…

**54\. Rayla and the Crow**

Rayla: *curves her blades, agilely swinging herself up into a tree and accidentally startling a crow*

Crow: *flaps its wings at her, cawing angrily*

Rayla: Oops, sorry about that. I didn't know anyone was livin' up here~ *scooches back on the branch some*

Crow: *skeptically inspects her before fluffing its feathers*

Rayla: Aren't you one of that… weird guy's crows? I think he's called the Crow Master.

Crow: *tweaks its head upside down at her*

Rayla: It's hard to tell what crows are Katolis' and which aren't. *flips her blades closed*

Crow: *makes a throaty chortling noise*

Rayla: Are you mockin' me? *teasing*

Crow: *blinks at her*

Rayla: I wonder if you're the same crow that was buggin' Callum the other day.

Crow: *picks at his wing*

Rayla: Alright, you go on ignorin' me. But don't expect me to offer you any of these in the future. *holds out an acorn*

Crow: *ducks its head, looking at the acorn with interest*

Rayla: Thought that might get your attention~

Crow: *caws lightly and hops onto her leg*

Ralya: That's more like it~ *offers it the acorn*

Crow: *eagerly snatches it*

Rayla: *gently petting its feathery neck* Maybe next time you won't give me the evil eye~

**55\. Shadow Puppets**

Callum: *sits down on the edge of Ezran's bed* Who's ready for some shadow puppet mastery? *wiggles his fingers*

Ezran: Definitely me.

Rayla: *sits down, too* Let's see what you've got.

Callum: Just watch and be amazed~ *moves a lantern behind his hand and makes a shadow puppet dog*

Ezran: Don't forget the voices, too.

Callum: Right. *starts barking as he makes the dog's mouth open and close* And for some added fun…*uses his other hand to make a person running away from the dog* Oooh noo… help!

Ezran: *giggles* Perfect~

Rayla: *stifles a laugh* Alright, that was pretty good.

Ezran: Do you know any fun ones, Rayla?

Rayla: Err… I know a couple. *thinks a moment* Oh! I know! *closes her hand, making a circular shadow on the wall and bounces it*

Ezran: Is that a… ball?

Callum: Or the moon?

Rayla: *frowns* No. Can't you tell what it is?

Ezran: Um… *tilts his head to the side*

Rayla: *sighs and does her best to make some squeaky noises*

Ezran: Oh! It's an adoraburr~

Rayla: Of course.

Callum: *snickers* That was really cute.

Rayla: Oh shush.

Ezran: Do another~

Rayla: *sighs* Alright, but no more voices.

Ezran: Aww, but that's the best part.

Callum: Yeah, it's the best part.

Rayla: I know what my next one should be~ *moves her hand so it looks like her shadow is pinching Callum's mouth shut* It's called "silencing the mage".

Ezran: *starts giggling even more* That one's perfect!

Callum: Well that's just not fair.

Rayla: Shh, you can't talk right now.

Callum: *sighs and makes a bunch of muffled grumbles*~

Rayla: *laughs along with Ezran*

**56\. Family Album**

Callum: *sitting on his bed, sketching*

Rayla: *wanders over* What're you up to?

Callum: Trying to finish something… *leans back to observe his work* What do you think?

Rayla: *peers down, looking at his sketch book* Is that your mother? And… is she eatin' jelly tarts?

Callum: Yep~ Sure is. I wanted to create an album of moments our family shared together. That way they're all collected up in one spot, and Ezran or whoever can look at it when they want~

Rayla: That's really sweet. I'm sure he'll love that…

Callum: *tips his head back to look up at her* _And_ … I was thinking I could do one for you, too. I-if you'd like that, anyways. I wasn't sure.

Rayla: *blinks* Oh, um… *ears droop slightly* You wouldn't mind doin' that?

Callum: Of course not, you would just have to describe the moments to me while I work.

Rayla: *hesitates a little* I wouldn't mind being able to see pictures of them from time to time. My parents, Ethari, and… Runaan.

Callum: Alright. Then, next time I'll start drawing an album for you, too. *grins*

Rayla: *reaches down and lightly places a hand over Callum's* Thank you. I really appreciate it.

**57\. Clouds in the Sky**

Ezran: *laying in the grass, staring up at the clouds*

Callum: *heads over and flops down beside him* See any interesting shapes?

Ezran: *grins* Hey, Callum. I see a few. *points at a big fluffy cloud* That one looks a lot like a dragon, don't you think

Callum: *follows his gaze* Hey, you're right. It kind of does… *scans the sky himself* That one does a little, too. *points at a smaller, lumpy looking cloud*

Ezran: Umm… I think that one looks a little more like a winged glow toad.

Callum: *frowns, looking harder* I don't know, I definitely see a dragon.

Ezran: I guess you're a dragon now, Bait. How do you feel about that?

Bait: *grumbles*

Ezran: *giggles* I wish I could ride a dragon and fly through the sky all the time.

Callum: *laughs* We could call you… Ezran, Dragon Rider of the South.

Ezran: Oh! Or what about Bringer of Jellytarts?

Callum: Pff. Okay, you win. That's definitely you.

Ezran: Maybe someday when Zym gets bigger, we could go riding together.

Callum: Maybe. One never knows what the future may bring~

Ezran: *wrinkles his nose* Now you sound like a fortune teller. Or Lujanne.

Callum: Is sounding like Lujanne really such a bad thing?

Ezran: Rayla says her advice is awful.

Callum: *sighs dramatically* Maybe us mages are just misunderstood…

**58\. Marcos' Thanks**

Rayla: *heading out of her and Callum's room*

Marcos: *just passing by* Ah, Rayla! I was hoping I'd run into you.

Rayla: Er… You were?

Marcos: Yes. Do you have a moment?

Rayla: *hesitates a little* Sure.

Marcos: I just never really got the chance to thank you.

Rayla: Thank me? For what?

Marcos: For that night, when you let me go.

Rayla: Oh… Right.

Marcos: I'd never really realized how afraid I was to die until that moment when I was trapped in the mud. I was so terrified… but then, you let me go.

Rayla: *quiet a moment* You don't have to go thankin' me for that.

Marcos: Still. I just wanted you to know I appreciated it. And that it gave me a different outlook on life.

Rayla: *smiles slightly* Yer a good guy. I'm glad you're alive. *puts a hand on her hip* Even if it meant my un-doin' as an assasain.

Marcos: Heh. Yeah, I heard about that. I'm sorry if I added to your troubles.

Rayla: *shrugs* Eh, don't worry. I just wasn't followin' the right path for myself. I know that now.

Marcos: Then I guess I'm glad I could help. *straightens* And you can count on me to help make things better. *touches a fist to his chest*

Rayla: *laughs awkwardly* I'm sure ya will. Thanks, Marcos.

**59\. Cooking Lessons Part Two**

Callum: *carefully whisking some eggs* Like this?

Rayla: *peers over his shoulder* Not bad~ You're gettin' better at this. Now just pour them in the pan.

Callum: *does so* Hey… I wonder if there are any ways I can use spells with cooking?

Rayla: You mean ones that won't end up in utter disaster? No, I don't think so.

Callum: *still busy thinking* Do sunfire elves ever use that... super hot fire mode of theirs to heat up food?

Rayla: You mean heat-being mode? I'm pretty sure they'd catch the food on fire or melt it if they did. *adds a variety of vegetables to the pan*

Callum: Not if they had fireproof plates~

Rayla: *plants her face in her hand* How does your mind even wander to these things?

Callum: Hey, I'm just a curious guy~

Rayla: *rolls her eyes* Curious about the weirdest things.

Callum: Oh! What about… ice magic used to make sorbet? That could come in handy. Or maybe some frosty fruit? *gives her a sly look, just teasing on purpose now*

Rayla: No. Now clean up yer mess. *throws a sponge at him, trying not to laugh*

Callum: *fumbles to catch it* Fine~ But one day, I will impress you with the art of magic and food~

Rayla: *blushing just slightly* You do that.

**60\. Flirt War Part Two**

Callum: *settles down on his bed, flipping open his sketch to start drawing* Huh?*notices some new additions to the pages* Uhh…

Callum: *beholds a few sketches of himself, the first one of him sleeping with his mouth open, the second when he slipped on some papers, and the third picture of when he'd failed at trying to use fulminis* …

Callum: *finds a note written at the bottom of the page in Rayla's handwriting with hearts all around “Just capturing a few of your winning moments, my dumb, lovable human. And getting you back.”*

Callum: *face flushes* I can't decide whether to be mortified, or… incredibly happy right now.

Rayla: Eh~ I think a bit of both suits.

Callum: *jumps* Wha! When did you get there?!

Rayla: A while ago. I know you usually start drawin' around this time, so I just waited.

Callum: Oh. Right. *awkwardly rubs the side of his head* So, you really like these moments, huh? *taps at her drawings with his pencil*

Rayla: Well…*walks over and settles herself on the foot of his bed* You _are_ sort of one big mess. A lovable mess.

Callum: *blushes more and looks down at the pictures again* When did you draw me while I was sleeping?

Rayla: Who knows~ It'll forever be a mystery. *looks at him slyly*

Callum: Oh come on. That's not fair.

Rayla: Actually, to be fair, you've drawn me asleep before, too. You'll find a note on that one.

Callum: Wait, what? *flips back a ways, to a drawing of Rayla dozing off and finds a note below it* *reads aloud* "You know, Callum, it's super weird to draw people while they sleep." I… I mean, you were all cozy and cute-looking, and…

Rayla: *laughs* I'm just gettin' you back~ *leans over and pokes him on the forehead*

Callum: *reaches up to catch her hand* And I'll have to get you back again~

**61\. Bedtime**

Rayla: *sitting on her bed, busy sharpening her blades*

Ezran: *wanders into the room* Hey, Rayla?

Rayla: Ez? *looks over* What is it?

Ezran: Callum's busy studying tonight… So, do you think you could come tuck me in?

Rayla: *smiles softly, setting her weapons aside* Sure. *hops up* Come on, let's get you all settled~

Ezran: *grins* Okay, thanks~ *heads back to his room and crawls into bed*

Rayla: *tugs the covers up over him, tucking them in around him* There, is that snug enough?

Ezran: Yep~ How about you, Bait?

Bait: *grunts from the depths of the blankets*

Ezran: Oh, oops, I think that's a little too tight. *wiggles just enough so Bait can poke his head out* Now it's perfect.

Rayla: Good. *gives both of them a rub on the head* I hope you two have sweet dreams of candy creatures and mischievous racoons.

Ezran: *giggles then yawns widely* We will. Thanks again for tucking me in.

Rayla: Don't worry about it~ You can count on me when your big brother fails at his job. *teasing*

Ezran: *mumbles, half-asleep* I'm glad…

Rayla: Good night, Ez. *gives his forehead a small kiss before returning to her room*

**62\. Nightmare**

Callum: *stirs in his sleep upon hearing distressed noises coming from Rayla's side of the room*

Callum: Rayla? *gets up and heads over to her bed*

Rayla: *thrashing around under her blankets*

Callum: Rayla! Hey, it's okay, wake up. *gently shakes her*

Rayla: *jerks awake, eyes flitting around wildly* C-Callum?

Callum: *sits down next to her* I think you were having a bad dream.

Rayla: Y-yeah. *tries to calm her ragged breathing* I was. Sorry for wakin' you.

Callum: Do you want to talk about it?

Rayla: *hugs herself tightly and shakes her head* I'm fine, don't worry about it.

Callum: You aren't fine, though…*brushes back a strand of hair from her face*

Rayla: I told you not to worry. *looks away*

Callum: Rayla… *reaches over for her hand* I'm here for you.

Rayla: I… I know. *takes a slow breath* I'm sorry. 

Callum: *frowns worriedly* Is there anything I can do for you?

Rayla: *sighs and leans her head on him* Do you mind stayin' here for a little while?

Callum: Of course not. *smiles softly and kisses her head* I'll stay as long as you want. *teases* Or until you get sick of me.

Rayla: *smiles slightly* Thanks, Callum.

**63\. Unaccepted**

Rayla: *wandering down the hall, deep in thought and… accidentally bumps into the castle librarian, Margo*

Margo: Eep! *stumbles over*

Rayla: Oh! Oops. *quickly moves to help her up* Are you alright?

Margo: *adjusts her glasses, promptly yanking herself away from Rayla* I'm fine. Thank you. *gives her a cold look before dipping her head stiffly and walking away*

Rayla: Er… *says quietly, watching her go* I'm sorry…

Callum: *passes by Margo, heading towards Rayla* Oh, hey Margo~

Margo: Ah, Prince Callum! *bows to him*

Callum: Is the library still open?

Margo: Yes. I left it unlocked just for you.

Callum: Great, thanks~

Margo: *smiles politely* Certainly. Now I must be going. Have a good night. *continues on her way*

Callum: You, too! *stops when he reaches Rayla, noticing her expression* Did something happen?

Rayla: Huh? Nope… Things are fine.

Callum: You sure? You look a little upset or something.

Rayla: *forces a grin* Who, me? Nah. I'm just discoverin' exactly how much time my dumb human spends in a dusty old library. 

Callum: *rolls his eyes and takes her hand* You can come enjoy the 'dusty old library' with me~

Rayla: Fine, I suppose I can~ *grips his hand, gaze dropping once he looks away*…

**64\. Meteor Shower Part One**

Ezran: *hurries into Callum and Rayla's room* Hey guys! Guess what?

Callum: *looks up from sketching* What's up, Ez?

Ezran: There's going to be a meteor shower tomorrow night!

Callum: Really? Well we'll have to go see it~

Rayla: *sits up* It's been ages since I've seen a star shower.

Callum: Could you see the stars down in the Silvergrove?

Rayla: There are a few spots good for lookin' at the sky. Especially ancient areas where moon mages used to study the stars.

Callum: Oh man, I wish I could've seen that.

Rayla: You wish you could see _every_ ancient ruin.

Callum: Maybe~

Rayla: So, where do you guys go to watch star showers, anyways?

Callum: I think we used to go out to one of the big fields right outside of the city.

Ezran: *frowns thoughtfully* I don't think I've ever even seen an actual meteor shower before.

Callum: You did, but you were really little. It was in the winter, and mom had you so bundled up that I doubt you would have even been able to see anything.

Ezran: I don't remember that at all…

Callum: We also brought hot cocoa and jellytarts with us, too. It was a lot of fun.

Ezran: That sounds absolutely perfect~

Rayla: The time I watched them with my parents, we had moonberry cider.

Ezran: That also sounds perfect. Alright~ I declare we go watch the shooting stars and have a feast of jellytarts, cocoa, and moonberry cider!

**65\. Meteor Shower Part Two**

Callum: *heads out into the field, a big blanket tucked under one arm* How about here?

Ezran: It looks good enough to me!~ *squeezes Bait tight*

Callum: *starts shaking out the blanket to lay it smoothly over the grass, but starts to fall over under its weight* Gh!

Rayla: *quickly grabs the other side before he manages to fall over all the way* Maybe you should've let _me_ do that.

Callum: Phew, thanks~ *straightens up after helping her spread it out* It's just a little heavier than I thought.

Ezran: *tips his head back, looking up at the star strewn sky* I don't see anything yet.

Amaya: *sets down a basket containing their stargazing goodies and signs to say that sometimes they come in bursts, with Callum translating for her*

Callum: *sits down on the blanket* I'm sure we'll see plenty soon.

Ezran: I hope so~ *plops down next to him*

Rayla: *settles herself on Callum's other side*

Amaya: *pours out steaming mugs of cocoa and moonberry cider and passes them around*

Ezran: Oh! Oh! There's one! No, there are two, now three! *smiles excitedly* They're so bright and glittery.

Rayla: *looks up, only glimpsing them as their shimmering tails fade away* They are, aren't they?

Ezran: I bet we will get to make a lot of wishes tonight~

Rayla: *frowns as she sips her drink* Wishes?

Callum: Don't elves make wishes on shooting stars, too?

Rayla: I've never heard of anyone doin' such a thing before.

Amaya: *signs, saying she once wished for a might shield that would never break*

Callum: And I used to wish I could do magic. Which, that one actually came true after all~ *grins*

Rayla: It sounds more like a silly human custom, but… I suppose it couldn't hurt to give it a try~ *watches the sky as more stars streak across it*

**66\. Marriage Customs**

Callum: *sitting on the edge of his bed, idly tapping his pencil on his sketch book, deep in thought*

Rayla: *heads into the room and looks over* Err… You alright over there?

Callum: H-huh? *jerks his head up* Y-yeah! I'm fine~

Rayla: *narrows her eyes slightly* Nope. Clearly you were off in some far away land. What were ya thinkin' about?

Callum: I was just wondering…

Rayla: Wonderin' what?

Callum: *swallows hard* Just, you know, typical things like…

Rayla: Callum, just spit whatever it is out already.

Callum: *takes a deep breath and says in a rapid rush* Do elves wear wedding rings on their fingers, and if they do, which one? Or, do they do things entirely different?

Rayla: *flushes red* What brought _that_ on?!

Callum: *raises his hands nervously* I know! It's a stupid question. W-why don't we just talk about something else?

Rayla: Oh no. You started it, you have to finish by explainin' yourself.

Callum: R-right. *rubs the back of his neck* I was just thinking about our different customs, and… one thought led to another. I'm just curious, that's all. I swear.

Rayla: *awkwardly toys with a strand of her hair, quiet a moment*

Callum: *twiddles his thumbs, trying not to glance her way*

Rayla: Well, yer right that our customs are definitely different. We don't do that… ring on the finger thing. *wiggles her third finger* It also varies by the different elven cultures, too.

Rayla: *sits on the edge of his bed thoughtfully* Moonshadow elves usually give each other horn ringlets, special ones designed to be meaningful. Sometimes we also do ceremonial paint to symbolize the union.

Callum: Really? *getting excited* What do the markings look like?

Rayla: *casts him a wary look* We aren't gettin' married just so you can have more elven markings on you.

Callum: Huh? *blushes hard after that sinks in* N-no! I didn't mean it that way!

Rayla: *stifles a laugh* I know you didn't.

Callum: *grumbles through his blush*

Rayla: *gives him a slight pat on the head*

Callum: Though…

Rayla: *pauses* What?

Callum: Say a human and an elf were to get married. Maybe they could share both customs? Like the human could get some ceremonial markings and the elf could have both types of rings?~

Rayla: *grows even more flustered* Maybe~ Who knows! *grabs his pillow and plants it in his face* We're done with questions now, though.

Callum: Mfgg! *just gives her a thumbs up*

**67\. Rainy Day**

Ezran: Why did it have to rain today? I wanted to go outside. *slumps against the windowsill*

Callum: *peers out at the pouring rain* We could still go out. It would just be a very _very,_ soggy walk.

Rayla: You two can go have fun with that if you want. I'm stayin' here, where it's dry.

Ezran: That's okay. We can just go for a walk another day. *sighs* Maybe I can make time tomorrow.

Callum: *pats him* Hey, we could always take a walk through the castle instead.

Ezran: That's boring, though. I've already explored every inch of it.

Callum: Every inch you say?

Ezran: Definitely. *counts on his fingers* I now know every secret pathway, all of the great hiding spots, and where I can eat jellytarts in peace~

Callum: *smiles slyly* So, you know about the southwest wing, then?

Ezran: *frowns* There is no southwest wing.

Callum: Are you sure?~

Ezran: Of course.

Callum: I don't know. It sounds like we might have to go exploring after all.

Rayla: I've gotten lost in your big human castle enough times to know that the southwest wing isn't a thing.

Callum: It _could_ be a thing, though. Sometimes it takes just a little imagination from here —*taps the side of his head*— to come up with new places to explore~

Ezran: Well, if we're pretending, then I'm pretending there's a hallway full of taffy hippos.

Callum: What about taffy hippos planning on taking over the castle?~

Ezran: That's perfect!

Rayla: *stares from one to the other before sighing* Fine. Let's go vanquish the *air quotes* vile taffy hippos.

**68\. Invasion of the Taffy Hippos**

Callum: *creeps along the end of a corridor and peers around the edge* Just as I thought…

Ezran: *in a hushed voice* What is it?

Callum: The southwest hall is infested with monstrous pink hippos.

Ezran: What do we do?

Callum: Hm… Maybe I can sneak in and blow them away~ *wiggles his fingers for emphasis*

Rayla: No way. If anyone is creepin' around, it's the moonshadow elf. Besides, if I've learned anythin', it's that _you_ aren't meant for stealth. *pokes Callum's shoulder*

Ezran: She has a point~

Bait: *grunts his agreement*

Callum: *grumbles* Fine. Just be careful out there. I hear taffy hippos have a sticky, vicious, bite.

Rayla: *rolls her eyes before pulling on the theatrics* Don't worry, Callum~ My heart will forever be with you, even if I'm vanquished by candy hippos.

Callum: *nods solemnly, playing along* And mine with yours~ *hugs her tightly*

Ezran: *giggles* Come on you guys!

Callum: What? *lets go of Rayla* As long as we're pretending, we may as well go all out with this mission.

Rayla: I'll be back. *tugs her hood up and rolls out into the corridor, whipping out her blades as she pretends to slash her targets*

Soren: *wanders down the hallway from the other end* Are you… okay?

Ezran: *peeks around the edge* Oh no! Soren, you're about to be eaten by an evil hippo!

Soren: Evil hippo? *looks around for an actual one* I don't see…

Rayla: *pauses her imaginary battle in order to give Soren a dry stare*

Soren: Ooooh. Right. Got it. *suddenly keels over* Uhg! I have been vanquished. *gasps* Oh the pain! The pain! My only hope is that someone will avenge me!

Rayla: *shakes her head and pretends to slay Soren's attacker* There. You've been avenged.

Soren: Thank you! *gives her a thumbs up, as he pretends to slowly die*

Callum: *heads out into the hall* Looks like the castle's been freed of sticky monsters~

Ezran: *follows him* Indeed~ I declare this a day of peace for all the lands!~

**69\. Quiet Studying**

Callum: *quietly studying from a big, thick book in the library*

Rayla: *sitting across from him, absently drumming her fingers on the table as she reads, too*

Callum: *peers above his book at her and casually reaches over, trapping her noisy fingers with his*~

Rayla: *shifts her gaze over to her now silenced fingers* … *looks back at Callum*

Callum: *hums casually while he pretends to be busy with reading*

Rayla: *starts tapping her other fingers now instead*

Callum: *blinks* … *sets his book down on the table and catches her other hand with his*~

Rayla: Okay, but _now_ how are you goin' to keep on readin' your book?

Callum: Like this~ *blows at the corner of the book, trying to make the page turn and getting no where* That… didn't really work, did it?

Rayla: *starts giggling* Nope. Looks like yer stuck now.

Callum: Oh, well. I think I like this kind of being stuck. *wiggles their fingers together*

Rayla: Yes, but are we just goin' to sit here all night like this?

Callum: Maybe~ *grins* They can find us in the morning, trapped in each other's gazes.

Rayla: *cheeks pinken* Sounds more like we'll be puffy-eyed and sleep deprived than anythin' else.

Callum: Yeah, probably that, too. *leans over their books and kisses her on the nose*

Rayla: *flushes up to her ears* Though, I suppose a little longer couldn't hurt~

**70\. Last of the Questions**

Callum: *leans agaisnt the wall near Rayla, twiddling his thumbs* Hey Rayla…

Rayla: What?

Callum: Remember back when we first met, and I was asking you all those questions?

Rayla: *cringes* Oh, you mean back on that awful boat, travelin' down that miserable river? Yes, I remember.

Callum: Well, I was just wondering… Can I finish asking them? 

Rayla: *glances over at him* I suppose so. Go on.

Callum: Your... parents, when was the last time you saw them?

Rayla: *quiets* It was a long time ago. I was still pretty little when they got called to join the dragon guard. I haven't seen them since they left.

Callum: O-oh, really? That long? *awkwardly rubs the back of his neck when he notices her tensing up* Err… Sorry. I can stop asking questions.

Rayla: No… Go ahead and finish.

Callum: A-alright. If you’re sure.

Rayla: *nods, motioning for him to continue*

Callum: What do you remember most about them?

Rayla: *gazes down at her desk* I remember them takin' me places and teachin' me about how important all creatures are to life. My father carryin' me on his shoulder, and my mother's laugh. Things like that. And then after they'd gone away, I remember waitin' for the letters they'd send on my birthday. Tellin' me about things they'd found or seen… This was the first birthday I didn't get one from them.

Callum: I'm sorry… Your parents sounded like really amazing people.

Rayla: It's fine. They were amazin', and I'm glad I know that now, rather than thinkin' they deserted their duty.

Callum: I bet they would have loved Zym.

Rayla: *smiles slightly* They probably would've doted on him when they weren't on duty. *turns to face Callum* Anyways. Yer out of questions now. *puts her hands on her hips*

Callum: Right. Noted. *smiles* No more asking Rayla deep, serious questions.

Rayla: Good. I, however, still have plenty of questions in reserve.

Callum: Huh? Wait… So, now you're going to ask me questions?

Rayla: Who knows when. I think maybe I'll save them for when they'll be useful~

**71\. Leafy Fun**

Ezran: *looks up, watching a yellow leaf as it drifts down from the tree above, letting it settle onto his face*

Callum: *sitting beside him, sketching*

Ezran: Hey, Callum. *plucks the leaf off* Do you think you could make a little leaf tornado using aspiro?

Callum: *looks up from his drawing* Huh… That's a pretty good idea~ Let's give it a try! *sets his sketchbook aside and draws a rune, then starts blowing at a small pile of leaves, making them swirl up into a whirlwind*

Ezran: *claps* Perfect~ Can you move them around?

Callum: *focuses, manipulating the leaves to twirl over and around Rayla who's busy brushing Fenrill*

Rayla: Huh? *flinches as she's suddenly caught up in the mini leafy storm*

Callum: *keeps making them swirl all around her just a bit more*~

Fenrill: *lifts a big paw in order to bat at some of the leaves*~

Rayla: *tries to duck away but gets followed anyways* What in the?… *slowly looks over at where the boys are sitting* Callum!

Callum: *stops blowing and coughs, very out of breath* W…well, that was fun!

Ezran: It was~ But now I think you're going to be in trouble.

Rayla: *plucks a few leaves from her hair before starting their way*

Callum: Yeaahh. I think I'd better run~

Ezran: *nods gravely* I think that'd be best. You better hurry!

Callum: *grabs his book and hops up, making a break for it*

Rayla: Oh no you don't. Get back here, Callum! Ya know you can't out run me!

Callum: Nope! But I can try! *hurries back to the castle*

Rayla: *dashes after him*

**72\. Rumor**

Soren: *rapidly walking through the halls late at night*

Rayla: *nears him as she's heading to her room* Is everythin' alright?

Soren: *pauses* I'm just checking things out. I heard a rumor about someone who's supposedly been loitering outside the castle at night, so I want to make sure nothing's going on.

Rayla: Someone's lurkin' around? Do you need any help?

Soren: I think we can handle it. Besides, it might be safer with you staying near King Ezran and Prince Callum. It's probably nothing, but you can never be too careful. Especially after, well... You know.

Rayla: *rubs her arm a bit* Right…

Soren: I'll be sure to let you know if anything more happens, though. *carries on*

Rayla: *heads to Callum and her's room*

Callum: *stirs in his bed as she heads in* You're getting in late. *yawns widely*

Rayla: Yeah…

Callum: *notices her troubled expression* Is something up?

Rayla: Soren just heard a rumor that someone's been hangin' outside the castle at night. *sits on the edge of her bed*

Callum: *frowns* Does he think someone would try and sneak in?

Rayla: They're just rumors right now. Soren's lookin' into it. I offered to help, but he thought it'd be better if I stayed near you guys.

Callum: Well, that's true. We're all safer with you around~

Rayla: *smiles faintly* You go ahead and get some sleep. I'm just goin' to stay up a while longer, keep an eye out.

Callum: You sure?...

Rayla: *nods and folds her arms* Yes, I'm sure.

Callum: Just… make sure you get some sleep, too, okay?

Rayla: *rolls her eyes* I will, now close yer eyes and go back to sleep.

Callum: *nestles back under the covers, drifting off again*

**73\. The Mystrey Begins**

Callum: *wakes early in the morning and notices Rayla leaning agaisnt the wall nearby, head bent down* Rayla? Did you ever sleep last night?

Rayla: *jerks her head up* Oh, yer finally awake. *rubs her eyes* No. I'll sleep later.

Callum: *climbs out of bed and takes her hands* Rayla, you should really get some rest. You look exhausted. 

Rayla: I'm fine, don't worry about it. But now that you're up, I need to go see if Soren has any news. I'll be back. *gently pulls her hands from Callum's grip and leaves*

Callum: *sighs, watching her go* …

Rayla: *eventually finds Soren out in the courtyard* Did you ever learn anythin'?

Soren: *stretches, finishing up his morning routine* Yep, turns out it was just a peddler selling foreign produce. Apparently he wasn't able to book a room at the inn and slept outside the castle overnight.

Rayla: Oh, I see.. *frowns* Did the peddler already leave?

Soren: He left early this morning.

Rayla: Thanks, Soren. I'll see you later. *turns and hurries back off to her room*

Callum: *just finished getting dressed for the day* Everything okay?

Rayla: Yeah, Soren said the person lurkin' around was just a peddler.

Callum: Great. So then that means there's nothing for you to be worrying about. And _now_ you can get some sleep.

Rayla: *rolls her eyes* I'll get plenty of sleep tonight.

Callum: Bu-

Rayla: *shoots him very measured stare*

Callum: *raises his hands* Fine, fine, you'll sleep tonight.

Rayla: Glad ya see it my way~ *heads into the bathroom to splash water on her face* … ? *notices an orange glow coming from the windowsill and spots a small pumpkin* …Callum, did you put this here?

Callum: *peeks his head in* Huh? No, I was going to ask if you did.

Rayla: I didn't… 

Callum: Maybe one of the maids left it there or something. I doubt it's anything to worry about, though.

Rayla: Yeah… nothin' to worry about.

**74\. Mysterious Pumpkins**

Rayla: *walking through the castle, on a mission to make sure everything checks out after having found a number of mysterious pumpkins*

Rayla: *heads into the castle foyer, freezing as she spots a variety of lumpy pumpkins sitting on a nearby windowsill* Again? This is the sixth time. There has to be somethin' up! *stalks over to the squash and gives one a prod with her blade*

Ezran: Rayla? Are you okay?

Rayla: *jumps a bit before noticing him* Ez? You startled me. *relaxes her stance* I've just been tryin' to figure out where all these came from. *taps one of the pumpkins*

Ezran: Oh, I did that! I found a really nice old man who was selling foreign vegetables outside the castle. He told me if you leave them in the light, they glow at night and give you really cool dreams. Doesn't that sound fun?

Rayla: *frowns* That... sounds a little fishy to me.

Ezran: I want to see if it's true or not~ I also made sure to put one in your guys' room, too. Or, well, in the bathroom.

Rayla: *blinks in surprise* I was awake all night. I never saw you come in.

Ezran: That's because I, um… used a special pathway~

Rayla: … There's a secret passage that leads to the _bathroom_?

Ezran: There are lots of pathways that lead to really weird places.

Rayla: Apparently. What were you doin' sneakin' around anyways?

Ezran: *fidgets with the hem of his shirt* I wasn't really supposed to be wandering around on my own. So, I used the secret tunnels~ *looks up at her* Promise you won't tell anyone?

Rayla: *puts her blades away and sighs* Alright. I won't tell anyone as long as you promise to always be careful. *pats his head gently* Ya never know who's trustworthy or not.

Ezran: I know, I promise to be careful. *grins*

Rayla: Good. *smiles at him* Now I better get a move on.

Ezran: Are you going somewhere?

Rayla: I'm just goin' out for a bit. I'll be back later. *waves before leaving, resuming her mission*

**75\. Mysetrious Old Man**

Rayla: *walks into town as she continues her mission, searching to see if the pumpkin seller is really gone or not*

Woman: *shoots Rayla an icy stare from her stall*

Rayla: *ducks her head and hurries along, accidentally bumping right into an old man*

Old Man: Omph! *stumbles agaisnt a cart of produce*

Rayla: I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into ya.

Old Man: Oh, don't mind me. I'm simply an old peddler with a habit of getting in the way. *straightens up*

Rayla: Still, I should've been lookin' where I was goin'. Wait… peddler? Are you the peddler who sold Ez- I mean, King Ezran pumpkins by chance?

Old Man: Indeed I did! I offered him my very best. *smiles*

Rayla: *frowns* I heard that you already left, though.

Old Man: I had intended to, but then I remembered I'd promised to sell to another vendor on a late notice.

Rayla: Oh… I see. That would make sense. Ezran told me your pumpkins give people strange dreams.

Old Man: *chuckles* It's fun to tell tales, isn't it? Here, let me offer you a rare one. *moves over to his cart, selecting a pumpkin with red and purple hues* This is a sadini pumpkin; they're highly sought after for their color. Please, enjoy.

Rayla: *takes it* Thank you.

Old Man: It is my pleasure. Now I must be going. Lovely meeting you. *trundles his cart along, back into the throng of people*

Rayla: *sighs and shakes her head* I must be losin' my edge. *turns and returns to the castle*

Ezran: * Hey Rayla, did you find what you needed? *blinks, staring at her hands* Are… your fingers purple?

Rayla: Huh? *looks down at them and groans* It must've been the pumpkin. *sets it aside tries wiping her hands off to no avail*

Ezran: *tries not to giggle*

Rayla: Laughin' at me are ya? I think maybe King Ezran ought to have purple fingers, too~ *picks the pumpkin up again and offers it to him*

Ezran: I um… just remember somewhere I needed to be!

Rayla: Oh really now?

Ezran: Uh-huh! Kingly stuff! I'd better hurry. *dashes off*

Rayla: *giggles, rolling her eyes* I suppose I'd better go set _you_ somewhere, you purple monster. *glares at the pumpkin in her hands*

**76\. Pumpkin Dream**

Rayla: *suddenly finds herself standing in the midst of a chilly forest with orange lights bobbing and blinking among the trees*

Rayla: What's goin' on? … *jerks back suddenly as a humanoid shadow darts in and out of the trees, whispering as it goes*

Rayla: Callum? Are ya there? *listens tensely as the whispers abruptly cease* Who's there?!

Rayla: *looks at her surroundings* This must be some really weird dream. But… why aren't I wakin' up now that I know?

Ralya: !! *leaps to the side as a big lumpy orange hippo runs past her* … *just stares after it* Maybe I'm trapped in one of Ezran's dreams.

Rayla: *rubs her arms and decides to follow the hippo, eventually reaching a pond where the lumpy squash hippo is submerging itself into the watery depths*

Rayla: *cringes* Nope. Not followin' you any more.

Rayla: *glances around for something remotely familiar* …? *spots a large, lumpy, purple-ish pumpkin with a detailed face and scarf tucked below it* This thing looks like... Callum?

Rayla: *instantly recoils as it starts jibbering at her in Callum's voice* Nope. I'm done. *grimaces and yells* I am _very_ ready to wake up now!

Rayla: *moves back, reaching for her blades as the pumpkin suddenly sprouts arms and tries to grab at her*

Callum: Rayla, it's time to get up.

Rayla: *jerks awake and stares up into Callum's face* Oh good. Yer not lumpy anywhere. *gives his cheeks a few test pokes*

Callum: *blinks* Um… Do I want to ask?

Rayla: Not really, no. Let's just say I had an awful dream. *rubs her forehead as she sits up*

Callum: *frowns, looking worried* What happened?

Rayla: Nothin' important, except now I'm addin' pumpkins to the list of things I don't like. *gets up and stalks over to the pumpkin she received the other day, promptly pitching it out the window*

Callum: Uhhh… Rayla, are you okay?

Rayla: No more pumpkins _ever_.

Callum: I feel very confused right now.


End file.
